El tatuaje
by Chica De La Trenza
Summary: Shampoo esta segura de que Ranma esta enamorado de Akane e intenta cambiar su personalidad timida y dulce en pervertida gracias a un sucio plan haciendole un magico tatuaje. ¿como actuara Ranma ante la nueva Akane? No os perdais este Fanfic! -
1. Chapter 1

Titulo Fanfic: El tatuaje.  
Tipo Fanfic: Basado en la serie Ranma 1/2.  
Descripción: +16, romance, humor y drama.  
Personajes: Ranma, Akane, Ryoga, Shampoo, Cologne, Mousse, Tatewaki Kuno, Nabiki y Ukyo.  
Sinopsis: Shampoo quiere quitarse de en medio a Akane, pero la ve siempre tan dulce y fiel a Ranma que piensa que ello es lo que seduce al chico que ama.  
Así que decide hacerle un tatuaje con propósitos ancestros de despertar en la persona el fuego interior y hacerla muy coqueta y lanzada con el sexo opuesto.  
Y aquí empiezan los problemas para Ranma.......

EL TATUAJE

NOTA: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takashi.

CAPITULO 1________________LOS PLANES DE SHAMPOO

Shampoo esta viendo como Ranma y Akane van al colegio y los mira con recelo, su abuela que la acompañaba no soportaba verla así y empezaron a conversar....

Cologne: Shampoo.....se que estas mal con Ranma pero quizás.....deberías de dejarlo....parece que el chico tiene claro quien le gusta.....  
Shampoo: No no no!! abuela, Shampoo no rendirse!! Shampoo preguntarse que ver Ranma en chica violenta y poco coqueta!! Shampoo no entender.....  
Cologne se le ocurre llevar a su nieta a una tienda de amuletos y de supersticiones para comprar algo nuevo para Ranma.  
El dependiente va a atenderles y les explica el asunto.

Dependiente: Que desean??  
Shampoo: Quiero ayuda en amor. Quiero deshacerme de rival sin hacerle daño para mi amado no enfadarse con Shampoo.  
Dependiente: Bien.....pero ella...¿le quiere??  
Shampoo: Siiiiii, y no entender ella es torpe, marimacho, violenta....no entender que ver en ella!!.  
Dependiente: Tienes rival entonces??  
Shampoo: Siiiii, chica violenta!!  
Dependiente: Bien, es posible que al chico que amas le gusten las chicas tímidas, poco coquetas y de personalidad dulce, posible???  
Shampoo: Shampoo no entender con lo atractiva que yo ser!!  
Dependiente: A lo mejor.....si esa chica coqueteara con los demás y fuese de otra forma el.....dejara de interesarse por ella, no crees??  
Shampoo: Shampoo no entender!! ella no irse con nadie que no sea Ranma, ella ser siempre fiel a Ranma!! Eso ser lo difícil!!  
Dependiente: Bien!! entonces vamos a cambiar eso....vamos a hacer que sea ella quien le deje a el por otro.....quien sea.... vale??  
Shampoo: Bien, pero ahora Shampoo le gustaría saber como¿??

Entran dentro de la trastienda y le enseña un frasco con tinta muy oscura.  
Shampoo se queda mirándolo extrañada.

Dependiente: Como tu eres una gran clienta de esta tienda, voy a hacerte un obsequio un poco arriesgado pero especial y útil para tu caso.

Shampoo escucha atentamente delante de la abuela Cologne.

Shampoo: De que se trata??  
Dependiente: Esto es un bote de tinta, pero no es una tinta cualquiera!! es un afrodisíaco muy potente ancestral, antaño se uso en una aldea en donde los hombres eran muy poco agraciados y las mujeres a causa de ello abandonaban el hogar y se iban de la aldea. Entonces esos hombres inventaron ese afrodisíaco potente con las flores del lugar que ya no existen.  
Shampoo: Aha....y esto.....es tinta....¿escribir??  
Dependiente: La tinta si se ingiere dura una digestión, pero si esta en contacto con la piel hace efecto todo el tiempo siempre.

A Shampoo se le abren lo ojos,.....

Shampoo: Siii??? y se lo derramo??  
Dependiente: No!!! si se lo lanzas después ella se lo limpia y no sirve para nada, tienes que tatuarselo para que sea permanente!!!  
Shampoo: Si??????? ooooooooohh yo querer esa tintaaaaaaaaa!!!  
Dependiente: Esta tinta el efecto es para siempre, solo puede quitar el efecto operando a la persona y quitandole ese trozo de piel donde esta el tatuaje.  
Shampoo: Ohhhhhhhhhh, donde tatuar???  
Dependiente: Deberías de hacérselo en un sitio en donde no lo pueda ver nadie......ni siquiera ella!!  
Shampoo: Pero......¿¿donde?? Ella poder verse todo el cuerpo y la cabeza! y la espalda ella no vérsela pero si vérsela los demás......no se donde tatuar!!!  
Dependiente: En la cabeza.....detrás de la nuca donde aun hay pelo.....hazle el tatuaje ahí, cuanta mas tinta eches mas fuerte sera el efecto!! mas intenso!!  
Shampoo: Decir a Shampoo posibles problemas!!  
Dependiente: Bueno....el único problema es que ella al sentirse atraída por todos los chicos de su edad también se incluye a tu amado, también intentara cortejarlo a el....pero eso es algo.....que debes de evitar!!  
Shampoo: Eso difícil!!! los dos vivir juntos!! Bajo mismo techo!!  
Dependiente: No te preocupes....ella en cuanto salga de casa y vea otro chico....se le pasara enseguida....y se ira con el otro....  
Antes de salir le dice el dependiente a Shampoo.

Dependiente: Ah!! Una cosa muy importante!! Los efectos se intensifican que el chico que hay delante hay sentimientos de por medio por parte de ambos, si hay otro chico que siente algo por ella y ella alguna vez se ha sentido atraída por el....o lo ha visto atractivo......se intensifica!!

Shampoo lo primero que le viene a la cabeza es a Ryoga y se queda pensando maliciosamente.....

Shampoo: Gracias!! Si todo salir bien Shampoo invitarle a receta especial de la casa!! Nihaoo!!

Shampoo sonríe y se lo lleva

Shampoo pensando: !Ahora es cuestión de capturar a chica violenta mientras ella dormida Shampoo tatuar cabeza!!)

Akane por la tarde sale a correr un rato sola sin Ranma, este ha decidido quedarse a ver la tele y ella sale disgustada a correr...

Akane pensando: (Este Ranma podría ser amable conmigo aunque solo fuese un día!!! como voy a ser cariñosa con el si siempre me trata así!! dios como le odio a veces!!)

En el camino Shampoo ve a Akane correr y puede comprobar que esta sola.

Shampoo pensando: (Este es momento de que ella esta sola)

Shampoo se sube a un árbol donde Akane hace su circuito y cuando va a pasar Shampoo le pega un golpe seco en la cabeza sin apenas ella darse cuenta y se la lleva.

Cuando llegan al restaurante, le ponen una venda en los ojos por si despertase, le ponen un potente somnífero con anestesia.  
A continuación Shampoo le hace el tatuaje, se lo hace con forma de flor de lotto usando muchísima tinta para rellenar.

Cologne: Shampoo, ¿eso no es mucha tinta??  
Shampoo: Shampoo no escatimar abuela!! Shampoo asegurarse que chica violenta atraerse mucho con Ryoga!!  
Cologne: Ahhhh, ya veo.....tienes pensado tenerle una trampa para que Ranma piense que ella quiere a Ryoga verdad???

Shampoo sonríe maliciosamente.

Cologne: Y como vas a hacer?? Y Ryoga??  
Shampoo: No importar, Shampoo ya encargarse de ello, Shampoo escribir carta de cita de Akane a Ryoga, Akane ir a casa de Ryoga a ver los cachorros de perro.  
Cologne: Entonces vas a provocar que Akane este sola con Ryoga?? no es eso hija??  
Shampoo: Si abuela!! Tatuaje ya terminado!! no se cuando hacer efecto pero yo dejar a chica violenta en su casa y ya ver cando hacer efecto el tatuaje.  
Cologne: Bien!! vamos pues!!

Shampoo deja a Akane tirada en el suelo en la puerta del dojo de los Tendo y la encuentra Ranma.  
Ranma se queda sorprendido de ver a Akane ahí durmiendo como si nada y la coge en brazos y la lleva adentro.

Ranma pensando: (Que hace esta aquí durmiendo?? esta loca! para haber pillado algo!! pues menuda torrada que lleva encima!!)

Ranma la deja en su habitación en la cama y ella se queda profundamente dormida.  
Y todos se van a dormir.......

Es de dia y Akane despierta, le cuesta un poco incorporarse aun tiene mucho sueño debido a la anestesia y lo primero que haces llevarse la mano a la nuca....

Akane pensando: (Ay!! me duele la cabeza por detrás!! me habré pegado algún golpe??)

Akane de pronto pensó en cuando estaba corriendo y en el golpe que recibió en la cabeza.

Akane pensando: (Es posible que me cayese algo en la cabeza?? no se no me acuerdo....de hecho no se como he llegado a casa)

Cuando Akane se levanta sale y va al lavabo se lava la cara y se mira al espejo....de repente se ve distinta y se observa mucho.

Akane pensando: (Mmmm no se porque hoy.....me veo extrañamente hermosa!! pero que bella que soy!! y que cuerpo!! como no lo había pensado antes??)

Akane empieza a mirarse el cuerpo, se sube el pijama se mira su cintura sus abdominales bien formados sus pechos.....todo!!  
Cuando termina de lavarse vuelve a su habitación y comienza a vestirse.  
Cuando se mira en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tiene en el armario, no le gusta.

Akane pensando: (Ohh por dios!! parezco una mojigata con esto!! es como un saco!! que vestidos mas feos que tengo!! quiero ponerme otra cosa!!)

Al final decide ponerse una falda muy cortita de vuelo que habitualmente se la ponía encima de unas mallas o pantalones, pero esta vez....solo en bragas!!  
Se puso las bragas mas bonitas que tenia pensando en que podía versele por...."accidente" y para arriba se puso una camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados de manera que se ve mucho el canelillo de los pechos.  
Para calzar unas botas un poco altas y con ancho tacón.

Akane pensando: (así mejor!! que guapa que soy!!) se guiña un ojo a si misma.

Akane: Y ahora.....voy a ir a dar una vuelta con mis amigas!!!

Akane baja las escaleras y Ranma estaba abajo casi saliendo por la puerta a correr un poco y ve a Akane por un instante y no puede creerlo.

Ranma pensando: (Akane??? pero que hace así vestida??????)  
Akane mira a Ranma.

Akane: Buenos días Ranma!!  
Ranma: Bu....buenos días...A...Akane!! Po....po po por que vas así vestida?? estas probándote ropa es eso??  
Akane; No!! iba a salir una vuelta con mis amigas!! dice sonriendo y acariciándose el pelo.

Akane de pronto mira bien a Ranma y se queda muy paralizada.

Akane pensando: (Ohhh!! pero.....pero que guapo que es!! ay que cuerpo!! mmmm y si....le digo de salir juntos?? ufff como me gustaría abrazarlo y tocarle!!)

Akane de pronto vuelve en si, y empieza a agitarse la cabeza.

Ranma: Te pasa algo Akane?? te me has quedado mirando en babia!! oye.....así no iras a salir a la calle no?? osea.....no querrás ir haciendo el ridículo??

A Akane le cambia la mirada y empieza a ponerse violenta y Ranma prosigue con sus desprecios e insultos como siempre...

Ranma: Y ademas ¿quien te crees que se va afijar en ti eh?? cuando vean esas piernas tan gordas y el minicanalillo que tienes se empezaran a reír de ti.....

Akane empieza a apretar los puños mirando hacia el suelo aguantándose la rabia y la ganas de darle un puñetazo y cuando va a hacerlo le coge a Ranma del pelo estirándole, Ranma empieza a quejarse.

Ranma: Ay ay ay ay ay!! basta ya me haces daño!! bruta!! marimacho!!

Akane coge la cabeza de Ranma la ladea y le planta un beso en los labios muy fuerte.  
Ranma se queda inmóvil y rojisimo, no sabe que hacer.  
Finalmente Akane despega sus labios de el y respiran ambos fuerte, como si se hubiesen quedado sin aliento.

Akane: Y ahora?? me ves fea y marimacho?? le dice con cara maliciosa.

Ranma: A....Aka...ne,,,,, por...po por que has hecho eso??? Dice mientras se va echando hacia atrás.  
Akane avanza hacia delante acercándose a el y mirándole a los ojos amenazante.

Akane: Si vuelves a insultarme....yo te demostrare que no soy ninguna marimacho ni fea..... hare que quieras morirte por tocarme!!

Akane se vuelve y se dispone a salir.  
Ranma va corriendo a la puerta y se pone delante interrumpiéndole salir.

Ranma: Akane!! estas muy rara y así no te voy a dejar salir!!! no!! no!! y no!! te enteras?? Cambiate de ropa!! ya!!  
Akane: Por que??  
Ranma: Pues....por...porque porque..... te van a mirar todos los tíos!!  
Akane: Por que??  
Ranma: Como que por que?? Akane!! medio barrio le gustas!! por dios que quieres?? llamar mas su atención sobre ti??? No te los vas a quitar de encima por dios!!  
Akane: Bueno.....ya estas tu para eso!! le dice mientras le acaricia con el dedo indice la barbilla a Ranma.

Ranma al final cede y la deja salir así, y ella va por delante de el paseando balanceándose de un lado para otro como exhibiéndose.  
Atrás iba Ranma muy enfadado mirando hacia todos lados vigilando que nadie la viese.

Ranma: Donde....donde has quedado Akane??  
Akane: No he quedado!! dice sonriente. Estoy dando un paseo contigo!!  
Ranma: Akane....estas.....estas muy rara!!

Akane coge a Ranma del brazo y lo enlaza, van paseando juntos y Ranma esta rojisimo como un tomate.

Ranma pensando: (Madre mía como alguien nos vea así juntos paseando van a pensar lo que no es......o si es?? estoy paseando con Akane cogidos del brazo!! y antes....antes me ha besado!! Akane me ha besado?? no puede ser! algo va mal!! o.....no???)

Akane de pronto suelta a Ranma del brazo, se coloca delante de el y le mira sonriente.

Ranma: Que.....que quieres??  
Akane; Vamos a tomar un helado?? te parece??  
Ranma: Es que...bueno.... si mejor.

Ranma pensando: (Por lo menos así no nos ven juntos cogidos.....ni tampoco miran a Akane....joder!! como va vestida por dios!! se le marca todo!! no quiero mirar pero no puedo evitarlo, esta......tan....sexy!!)

Akane esta todo el tiempo mirando fijamente a Ranma en los ojos, y este se siente intimidado y piden los helados al camarero.  
Cuando el camarero se va ella sigue mirándole fijamente.  
Ranma miraba hacia un lado, no podía sostenerle la mirada y finalmente contesta.

Ranma: Que?? por que.....por que me miras así, eh?? que te pasa??  
Akane: Ranma.....que.....que guapo que eres?? Nunca te lo he dicho verdad??  
Ranma: Q...que que dices Akane?? Yo....bueno....no, no no!! no me lo habías dicho nunca, no!! dice muy sonrojado.  
Akane; Y tu?? me ves guapa?? le dice con cara de tímida.  
Ranma: Ehh. Akane.....bue.....bueno yo.....yo.....pues....la verdad es que.....si....que....

En ese momento entra Shampoo con una bandeja y se sienta al lado de Ranma, lo coge por el brazo y esta muy enfadado.

Ranma: Shampoo que haces aquí??  
Shampoo mira con atención a Akane y esta se pone nerviosa.

Akane: Shampoo......¿que haces tu aquí, eh??? fuera!!  
Shampoo se sonríe maliciosamente a verla vestida así.

Shampoo pensando: (Mmm le ha hecho mucho efecto el tatuaje! ahora momento de carta de Ryoga!!)  
Shampoo: Ranma mi amor después si quieres poder pasarte a tomar algo en restaurante de la abuela???  
Ranma: No! Shampoo dejame!!

Shampoo se despide de ambos y se gira a Akane.

Shampoo: Akane! hoy pareces una mujer de verdad!! le dice guiñando el ojo.

Akane se queda rojisima y Ranma pensando.

Ranma: Akane!! vamonos a casa!! aquí hay algo raro!!  
Akane: No!! yo quiero ir a salir!!  
Ranma: He dicho que no!!

Ranma agarra por un puñado a Akane, mientras esta se va resistiendo comienza a dar patadas enseñando a todos las bragas y Ranma agarra un mantel de la mesa de al lado y la enrolla tapándole todas las piernas.

Akane: Ranma!! suéltame!! no tienes ningún derecho a hacerme esto!! dejame!! te odio!!  
Ranma: Ponte como quieras!! después me lo agradecerás!!

Cuando llegan a casa todos se quedan sorprendidos por ver a Ranma traer a Akane en ese estado y empiezan a reírse entre ellos de verlos a los dos así.

Ranma sube arriba a Akane a la habitación y cierra la puerta.  
Akane ya ha dejado de quejarse y se queda mirando a la ventana dándole la espalda a Ranma que esta de espaldas a ella mirando la puerta....no puede mirarla a la cara pensando en todo lo acontecido hasta el momento.  
Finalmente es Akane quien rompe el silencio.

Akane: Ranma.....¿es que no querías salir conmigo verdad?? te gusta mas.....te gusta mas Shampoo verdad??  
Ranma: No!! estas tonta!! si has visto que la echaba de allí!! como quieres ya que te demuestre que la única que....

Ranma se da cuenta de lo que iba a decir y se frena  
Akane se da la vuelta y le observa atentamente esperando que siguiese con lo que iba a decir.

Akane; Dilo!! la única....que???  
Ranma: Ah!! no entiendes nada!! bueno!! me voy a la cama!!  
Akane: Buenas noches Ranma!. Dice cabizbaja.  
Ranma: Buenas noches Akane!! y cierra la puerta.


	2. Capitulo 2Akane está extraña

CAPITULO 2______________Akane esta muy extraña!!

Akane estaba intentando conciliar el sueño pero no puedo, no para de dar vueltas en la cama una y otra vez pensando...

Akane pensando: (Dios!! no puedo dormir!! No puedo dejar de pensar en Ranma!! ¿¿por que tengo esos pensamientos tan oscuros sobre él?? hombre no es que nunca lo haya visto feo ni nada, de hecho es muy atractivo pero.....yo nunca había sido tan mal pensada....ay!! quiero ir con él, pero él no quiere.....¿que hago?? bueno el caso es que no puedo dormir voy a levantarme y tomar un vaso de leche)

Akane se levanta deprisa y baja abajo a la cocina a tomar un vaso de leche bien fría.

Akane pensando: (Ahhhh!! así mejor!! voy a ver la tele un rato)

Ranma estaba en su habitación y el tampoco de podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido del día.

Ranma pensando: (Por que me habrá besado?? esto no es normal!! y por que iría así vestida?? ay dios!! no se que le pasara pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ello....y si ahora voy yo y le....le..... se dejaría?? No no no!!no debo pensar esas cosas!! En todo caso debo de saber que le pasa y por qué actúa así!!)

Ranma como tampoco puede dormir baja a la cocina y ve luz en el salón.

Ranma pensando: (Y a esta hora quien habrá ahí?? sera Nabiki??)

Ranma se asoma y ve a Akane viendo la tele con la puerta bien entornada para no molestar a nadie.  
Akane se gira y ve a Ranma en la penumbra, se sonríe y los ojos se le iluminan. Ranma se queda cortado sin saber como actuar.

Ranma: Akane!! ¿que haces aquí despierta?? No puedes dormir??  
Akane: Ranma....no .....no puedo!! Y mira al suelo tímidamente.  
Ranma se acerca a Akane y se sienta al lado de ella.

Ranma: Yo tampoco!! Así que me había levantado a beber un vaso de agua o leche. ¿por que no puedes dormir??  
Akane: Yo.... pues.....es que....es que....

Akane pensando: (No puedo decirle que no podía dormir de pensar en él haciendo cosas prohibidas!! que vergüenza!!)

Akane: Yo!! no paro de tener sueños extraños!! no se que me pasa!! Se pone las manos en la cabeza.  
Ranma: Que sueños??  
Akane: No puedo de dejar de pensar en.....en.....ay dios!!  
Ranma: Estas muy rara!! que te pasa?? por que.....por que me besaste antes eh?? dime!! tu nunca harías eso en tu sano juicio!!  
Akane: No te gusto?? mi primer beso a ti y no te gusto?? dice cabizbaja.  
Ranma: Yo no he dicho eso!! No no no te loes!! solo que estoy...  
Akane: Ranma.....ven!!

Ranma se queda petrificado y no sabe que le tiene la muchacha preparado de manera que no actua.

Ranma: Akane....que demonios quieres ahora??  
Akane: Ven!!

Ranma finalmente se acerca a ella poco a poco.

Ranma: que quieres??

Akane se abraza a el muy fuerte. Ranma se queda inmóvil, aunque sin saber porque se esperaba algo así de raro en ella....

Akane: Ranma ayudame!! no me encuentro bien!! tengo pensamientos obscenos y solo quiero que nos toquemos!!

Ranma casi le sale sangre en la nariz, no puede contener la respiración.

Ranma: Y.....como quieres que te ayude a eso?? ¿que te pasa?? desde cuando estas así??  
Akane: Desde ayer.....no se que me pasa que cada día que pasa tengo pensamientos mas y mas picantes!! Ay dios yo no soy así!! ayudame!! Se abraza mas fuerte a Ranma y le aprieta mucho.  
Ranma: Akane.....yo....no se que hacer....  
Akane le aparta y le mira a los ojos.

Akane: Si que puedes ayudarme!!

Akane coge una mano de Ranma y se la pone en uno de sus pechos, Ranma se queda muerto pero no aparta la mano.

Ranma: A.... Akane no....no hagas eso!!  
Akane: NO quieres??  
Ranma: Si!! osea....no!! así no!! a ti te pasa algo!!  
Akane: Mmmm entonces si que te gusta.....no quitas la mano eso es bueno....

Akane se abalanza a Ranma y se tira al suelo encima de el y le besa en los labios.  
Ranma se queda inmóvil, pero poco a poco va cerrando los ojos y devolviendole el beso.

Ranma pensando: (que demonios le pasa a esta?? así solo actuaria Shampoo!! que extraño!!! pero....que bien que sea ella quien tome la iniciativa.....me gusta estar así.....)

Ranma empieza a tocar a Akane el pecho mas fuerte y esta se estremece e intensifica la forma de besar esta vez lamiendo los labios de Ranma.  
A Ranma le tiembla el cuerpo y esta ardiendo.

Ranma pensando: (Ahh! esto es muy bueno!!! no es posible!! que demonios esta pasando entre nosotros??? no somos así!! pero me gusta.....esta tan....sumisa....)

Ranma ya va metiendo la mano por debajo de la ropa y le toca a Akane el pecho bien descubierto, ella abre los ojos de golpe se suelta de Ranma y se aparta quedándose de rosillas y tapándose.  
Ranma la mira extrañado y se incorpora.

Ranma: Y ahora que te pasa?? por que te quitas asi, eh?? eres tu la que me has provocado!!  
Akane: No!! dejame!! no me toques!!  
Ranma: Akane estas loca o que???

Akane sale corriendo del salón y se va a su habitación.  
Ranma se queda solo en el salón bastante enojado y preocupado por lo ocurrido.

Ranma pensando: (Espero que esta no le de por contar esto.....aunque mas vergüenza debería de darle a ella....menudo comportamiento mas poco apropiado para una señorita!! Ay dios pero yo le he seguido el juego!! pensara que soy un pervertido.....pero ha sido culpa suya!!)

Akane llega a su habitación y se tapa con la manta hasta la cabeza y se acurruca.

Akane pensando: (No no no!! no se que me pasa!! no me gusta esto!!! dios!! me ha tocado y me he dejado!! no no no!! tengo que dormir!!)

Al día siguiente Akane se despierta y baja al salón en pijama, Ranma estaba ahí tirado dormido, no fue a dormir a su casa anoche. Sube a su cuarto y se arregla, bastante pero mas modosita por su falta de ropa, pero se hace un peinado distinto con ganchitos.  
Ranma despierta y ve a Akane bajar así vestida de nuevo.

Ranma pensando: (Pero y esta donde va a así de arreglada otra vez?? que demonios le ocurre?? después de lo de ayer....no se si esta enfadada conmigo.....esta muy rara!! aquí hay algo raro.....y por la contestación de ayer de Shampoo...diría que ella tiene algo que ver.....voy a ver.....)

Ranma se dirije a Akane bastante serio.

Ranma: Akane!! puedes venir conmigo un momento?? tengo que hablar contigo, a solas!!

Akane le mira bastante preocupada, sabe que es referente a lo de ayer y finalmente accede resignada.  
Van a la habitación de Akane y ambos se encierran.

Ranma: Ahora que están todos desayunando y no hay nadie aquí......quería......osea.....¿por que ayer hiciste eso¿¿¿  
Akane: No lo se!!! se pone las manos en la cabeza.  
Ranma: Como que no lo sabes?? peor tu recuerdas lo que paso??  
Akane: Siiiiiiiii!! como no voy a acordarme si solo pienso en esas cosas?? ay dios!! te pedí ayuda pero ti lo complicaste!!  
Ranma: Yo?? por que?? hice lo que me pediste!!  
Akane: Si....pero no.....no me soluciono eso solo empeoro mi estado emocional.  
Ranma: te sentó mal que te tocase y siguiese el juego verdad??  
Akane: No!! si me gustaba mucho, pero fue eso lo que me asusto!!  
Y......quiero mas!!

Akane se abraza a Ranma otra vez aprisionándolo en la pared y lo besa de nuevo.  
Ranma se deja y le sigue y Akane empieza a tocar a Ranma por debajo de la ropa el pectoral, Ranma la aparta de nuevo cogiéndola por los hombros.

Ranma: Ves?? aquí pasa algo!!! tu no estas bien!!  
Akane: Dejame en paz!!! no sabes ni lo que quieres!!! no vuelvas a tocarme idiota!!  
Empuja a Ranma y sale de la habitación pegando un portazo.

Ranma pensando: (Aunque en parte me guste esta situación "tan fácil" con ella, aquí hay algo mal y estoy seguro que Shampoo tiene algo que ver.....voy a ir al café Cat!!)

Ranma baja y se despide de todos bastante mirando a Akane muy enfadado.

Ranma: Me voy a dar un paseo!! Adiós a todos!! Y pega un portazo.  
Todos los demás miran a Akane mientras ella come disgustada.

Soun: Ya te has peleado de nuevo con Ranma eh??  
Kasumi: Ahhh!! Akane tienes una carta de Ryoga.  
Akane: Ry.....Ryoga??  
Kasumi: Si....esta encima de la entradita cogela!

Akane se levanta y mira la carta.

Carta de Ryoga

**Citación:**

"Querida Akane Tendo, he vuelto de un largo viaje y te he traído unos presentes, me gustaría dártelos en persona a solas si es posible en mi casa, y así de paso puedes ver como han crecido los cachorros!! te espero en mi casa, ven cuando quieras!!

Tu amigo;

Ryoga Hibiki"

Akane pensando: (Ryoga....pues si....me encantaría verle!! Voy a arreglarme muy bien!!)

Akane sube las escaleras y va a su habitación a ponerse algo coqueto. Lleva una vestidito muy cortito y deja ver todos sus encantos desabrochando los botones de arriba del vestido.  
Baja las escaleras y todos la ven salir a la calle así y se quedan un poco preocupados.

Ryoga en ese momento esta en casa y recibe una carta que dice.

Carta de Shampoo

"Ryoga, Shampoo tener una sorpresa para ti, Akane ir a tu casa en cualquier momento, tu no salir de ahí, si?? dejate llevar por ella haz caso a Shampoo"

Ryoga pensando: (Mhhh no se que se tiene esta entre manos, pero aunque no debe de ser bueno......Akane viene hacia mi casa!!!!! ohhh dios!! que bien!! Akane viene a verme!!! a mi!!! espero que no venga con Ranma!!)


	3. Capitulo 3 Accidente de amor

**Akane enseguida llega a casa de Ryoga y este esta nerviosísimo esperando, mira por la mirilla y la ve vestida de manera poco convencional en ella y se queda extrañado.  
Por fin abre la puerta y esta Akane con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja....**

**Akane: Hooola Ryoga!! Como estas??**** Muy alegre.  
****Ryoga: Ohhh!! ahhh hola Akane!! que....que guapa que vas hoy!! jeje!!****  
****Akane: Bueno!! Vas a dejarme entrar??****  
****Ryoga: Ohh!! sii sii! jejeje que tonto!! pasa pasa Akane!!******

Akane pasa dentro de la casa de Ryoga y comprueba que están solos, echa un vistazo tímidamente toda la parte del salón.  
Ryoga sale con una bandeja de Té que había preparado y le invita a Akane a sentarse.  
Ambos se sientan uno al frente del otro y Ryoga sirve el té. le tiemblan las manos.

**Ryoga pensando: (Dios mio!! Akane ha venido a verme!! para que?? que.....que querrá?? no puedo contener la emoción que llevo dentro!! me tiembla el cuerpo!!)  
****  
Akane comienza a mirar a los ojos a Ryoga fijamente y Ryoga aparta la mirada para otro lado disimilando ver bien la estancia...**

**Ryoga: Que buen día que hace hoy, eh?? jejeeje****  
****Akane: Ryoga tenia muchas ganas de verte....******

Ryoga la mira muy avergonzado y sorprendido.

**Ryoga: Si???...y.....eso?? ****  
****Akane: Es que....cuando he visto tu carta y me ha venido a la imagen tu cara.....no he podido evitar pensar en ti, sabes??****  
****Ryoga: Pe....pero Akane?? po po por que dices eso?????******

Akane deja la taza, se levanta y se sienta al lado de Ryoga, este se queda atónito e inmóvil.  
Ella le mira a la cara fijamente y empieza a escanear de arriba a abajo a Ryoga.

**Akane pensando: (Por que....nunca me había dado cuenta de lo guapo y sexy que es......que chico mas....atractivo!! me gusta.... me gusta mucho Ryoga..... ¿como no me habré dado cuenta antes??)******

**Ryoga pensando: (Que??? que querra?? estara esperando a que le diga algo?? pero.....se ha sentado pegada a mi lado!!! por que??)****  
****  
Akane: Ryoga.... es......es muy extraño!!!****  
****Ryoga: Que??****  
****Akane: Es como si te viese por primera vez.....****  
****Ryoga: Akane no entiendo que quieres decir!!****  
****Akane: Ryoga..... No me había dado cuenta lo atractivo que eres!!  
me gustas.....mucho.....******

Ryoga esta en una nube y no para de imaginarse cosas con Akane una y otra vez.

**Ryoga: Ahh siiiii?? ahh!! jajajja!! Gracias!! Bueno no se que decir!! ****dice muy nervioso.  
****Akane: Y yo?? te gusto?? me ves......atractiva??****  
****Ryoga: Yo.....Akane.....eres hermosa!!****  
****  
Ryoga la coje de las manos fuerte y la mira a los ojos.**

**Ryoga: Akane.....ya que lo has puesto tan facil!! te tengo que decir.....que yo...yo....hace mucho tiempo que estoy....estoy....****  
****Akane: Que?? No te preocupes Ryoga!! yo entiendo si no....****  
****Ryoga: No!! dejámelo decir!! me cuesta mucho pero.....creo que esta seria la única ocasión para decírtelo!!****  
****Akane: Ryoga.....puedo.....darte un beso??******

A Ryoga le suben los colores y casi puede sangrarle la nariz.

**Ryoga: Un un un un!!! Beso??? tu a mi?? pero y..... ¿y Ranma??****  
****Akane: Ryoga......tu.....me gustas mas que Ranma.....porque puedo notar que me correspondes o que al menos me ves hermosa.....Ranma no me ve ni así.****  
****Ryoga: Pero que ha pasado Akane te has peleado con Ranma?? Acaso.....habéis cancelado el compromiso???****  
****Akane: No.....pero no estoy contenta con el....siempre le he mostrado mi interés pero el....no me ha tenido en cuenta!! Por eso....me gustas mas tú!!****  
****Ryoga: A...Akane!! esto tu sabes que supone para mi???****  
****Akane: Es que no se que me pasa pero ahora mismo te miro y el corazón me va a mil por hora!! te estoy besando, desnudando y tocando con la mirada!!! Ryoga quiero darte un beso!!! ya!!******

Ryoga esta demasiado avergonzado y no puede mediar palabra de manera que se acerca a Akane y acerca el rostro con los ojos cerrados esperando a que Akane le bese.  
Akane le agarra de la cara y lo acerca a sus labios lentamente y lo besa intensamente.  
A Ryoga puede versele escapar una lagrimilla mientras Akane le besa, esta muy emocionado y Akane se percata.

**Akane: Que ocurre Ryoga??? te sientes obligado?? he hecho algo para dañarte??****  
****Ryoga: Akane....yo.....este es el día mas feliz de mi vida!!****  
****Akane: Pues....el mio es mas extraño!! jejeje pero.....me gusta....me gusta lo que estamos haciendo!! dice sonriente.******

Akane se abalanza sobre Ryoga y lo besa intensamente, se pone encima de el y Ryoga comienza a devolverle los besos y los abrazos, pero no se atreve a tocarla demasiado.  
Sin querer Ryoga como es muy fuerte comienza a apasionarse y a apretarla fuerte, Akane le cuesta respirar mucho pero eso la excita mas y se da la vuelta para colocarse bajo de el. Ryoga enseguida toma el control y se coloca encima de Akane abrazándola fuerte. Akane puede notar muy bien la anatomía de Ryoga y las protuberancias de este, eso la pone nerviosa pero la excita más.

**Akane pensando: (Ohhhh que fuerte que es!! me hace mucho daño pero me gusta!! me siento protegida y deseada!! Aunque no se porque hay algo que no me gusta....algo no va bien!! pero.....quiero.....quiero que siga!! siiiii!!)******

**Ryoga pensando: (Seguramente no es un sueño, y tengo que aprovechar la situación!! ella me ha buscado y ella ha empezado esto y ella lo esta continuando....estoy fatal!! ufff!! me gusta tanto.....Akane......)******

Akane y Ryoga siguen en el suelo besándose y destregandose una y otra vez....mientras Ranma **llega al restaurante de Shampoo.**

**Ranma: Shampoo!! donde estas?? quiero hablar contigo!!!****  
****Shampoo: Hoolaaa Ranma!! mi amor!! como estas??****  
****Ranma: Akane!! le has hecho algo!!! lo se por tu comportamiento en la cafetería el otro día!! dime!! que le has hecho??****  
****Shampoo: Aiyaa!! nada!! solo alegrar un poco la inocencia de Akane, ser mas atractiva! mejor para Ranma no???****  
****Ranma: No!! dejala como estaba antes Shampoo!!! Ella esta muy extraña!! No me gusta su comportamiento!!****  
****Shampoo: Ahora Akane si tu no quererla ella poder querer a otros chicos!! Tu tener vía libre para Shampoo!!******

Ranma se cabrea muchísimo y le mira seriamente.

**Ranma: Shampoo!!! dime que le has hecho???****  
****Shampoo: Nada nada!! solo un poco de afrodisíaco!! nada mas!!****  
****Ranma: Shampoo!! debes de saber que Akane ayer me beso!! y eso.....tu no lo querrías verdad?? entonces quitarle ese hechizo o lo que hayas hecho con ella!! ya!!****  
****Shampoo: ahhh!! si tu preocupar porque ella besar!! tu no preocupar!! ahora ella....no tener problemas para encontrar otro hombre!!****  
****Ranma: Shampoo!! estoy harto de tus artimañas!!! que le has hecho a Akane eh??? si no me lo dices....yo iré con ella ahora mismo y haré lo que ella quería hacer anoche conmigo!! eso es lo que quieres....pues lo haré encantado!! estaba muy sexy no me costara mucho, créeme!! soy un hombre!!******

Shampoo le mira con cara de cabreada y finalmente se lo cuenta.

**Shampoo: Ranma...es afrodisíaco potente, Akane enamorarse y desear fuerte a hombres atractivos como tu.****  
****Ranma: Y como se quita?? osea que es??****  
****Shampoo: Una tinta que tiene en sangre!! un tatuaje que le va penetrando afrodisíaco potente en piel.****  
****Ranma: Pero!! estas loca??? y la tengo viviendo conmigo!!****  
****Shampoo: Lo siento.....eso es permanente, y cada vez ira a más!!****  
****Ranma: Me estas diciendo que Akane filtreara con cualquier chico que vea???****  
****Shampoo: Hombre no....solo con los mas atractivos, o....con los que tenga algún roce.... los vera de repente muy atractivos y atrayentes sexualmente!!****  
****Ranma: Akane no debe de salir de casa entonces!! voy a llamar a casa!!****  
Shampoo sale de allí sigilosamente, no quiere ver la reacción de Ranma al saber que Akane estará con Ryoga a solas en su casa.**

**Shampoo pensando: (yo irme de aquí! Ranma esta muy cabreado se pondrá mas furioso cuando se entere de lo de Ryoga)******

Ranma va a una cabina telefónica y llama a casa de los Tendo, se pone el teléfono Kasumi.

Kasumi: Si?? casa de los Tendo dígame??  
**Ranma: Kasumi!! soy Ranma! escuchame!! Akane no debe de salir de casa hasta que yo vuelva entiendes??? Shampoo le ha hecho algo horrible!! es peligroso que salga!! por eso iba ayer asi vestida recuerdas??****  
Kasumi: Si....ya decía yo que le pasaba algo extraño.....bien pero.....hay un problema Ranma...  
****Ranma: Que?? dime!!****  
Kasumi: Akane hace ya mas de 1 hora que ha ido a casa de Ryoga a verle!! teníamos una carta de el aquí y se la dí a Akane porque iba hacia ella....creo que han tenido una cita en casa de Ryoga.  
****Ranma: Que dices?????????? no es posible!!! Kasumi!! que ponía en la carta!!****  
Kasumi: No.....no lo sé no esta aquí la carta!! lo siento Ranma.....  
****Ranma: Kasumi voy corriendo a casa de Ryoga!! Llama al Doctor Tofu e informarle de esto!! a ver si el da con una solución porque no creo que Shampoo vaya a ayudarme!!****  
Kasumi: Bien Ranma, mucha suerte!!!  
Ranma suelta el teléfono y sale disparado a casa de Ryoga.**

**Ranma pensando: (Madre miá!! con lo desesperado que esta Ryoga por tener una ocasión así con Akane!! dios!! y Akane seguro que ha hecho algo.!!! siempre le ha visto muy guapo a Ryoga!! tengo miedo de encontrarme algo horrible alli!!)******

Al mismo tiempo en casa de Ryoga, ambos siguen besandose y destregandose, Akane coge una mano de Ryoga y se la coloca en uno de sus pechos, Ryoga se corta mucho pero no aparta la mano...y la mira desconcertado.

**Ryoga: Akane...!! eres tu?? estas bien??****  
****Akane: Claro que si tonto!! estoy tan bien contigo......******

Y siguen besándose esta vez ya empiezan a tocarse mucho y a subirse la ropa, Akane le desabrocha la camisa a Ryoga y le va besando por el pecho, Ryoga no se mueve, esta demasiado nervioso.

**Ryoga: Akane!! esto.....¿sabes lo que estamos haciendo??****  
****Akane: Ryoga.....quiero hacerlo contigo, ahora!! tomame!!******

Ryoga le mira muy serio y la coge por los hombros mirandola fijamente a los ojos.

**Ryoga: Akane!! tu sabes lo que dices??? seguro que quieres que haga eso?? sabes lo que me estas pidiendo??****  
****Akane: Es....que no quieres, no me deseas es eso verdad?? no soy lo que esperabas!****!  
****Ryoga: No!! no es eso!! yo estoy loco por hacerlo contigo, siempre!! pero..... ¿no es muy raro lo que ocurre??****  
****Akane: Por que debe ser raro que unos chicos jóvenes como nosotros dos nos sintamos atraídos el uno por el otro?? Ryoga,,,eres un chico atractivo y fuerte, siempre te lo han dicho!! Por que no iba a sentirme atraída por ti?? es normal!!!****  
****Ryoga: Akane.....yo ......estoy demasiado emocionado!!****  
****Akane: Ryoga! mirame!!******

Ryoga le mira muy desconcertado y Akane de pronto empieza a quitarse el vestido desnudándose, ella queda sin la parte de arriba y en bragas.  
Ryoga esta a punto de desmayarse y cae al suelo catatónico por la situación.  
Akane se echa encima y le quita el pantalón dejándolo en calzoncillos y le besa, Ryoga al principio no reacciona pero después ya abraza a Akane y la empieza a besar muy fuerte.

**Ryoga pensando :(Es el momento!! me ha llegado mi momento!! estoy preparado para la situación!! debo de aprovechar esta situación para quedarme con ella!! llevo tanto tiempo pensando en esto....)******

**Ryoga empieza a apretar fuerte el cuerpo de Akane contra el suyo, le da la vuelta y él queda encima de ella tomando el control.  
Akane le mira sorprendida pero sumisa, Ryoga le mira con deseo y muy serio y la vuelve a besar fuerte y apasionadamente.  
Akane esta incomoda porque le hace daño, Ryoga es demasiado apasionado y la esta estrujando mucho y fuerte.**

**Akane pensando: (Me gusta pero me esta haciendo mucho daño)******

Akane intenta hablarle a Ryoga pero no puede, Ryoga la besa muy fuerte y a ella le están empezando a sangrar las encías.  
Ryoga ya se ha dejado llevar por la pasión contenida y ya no lo para nadie.

**Akane pensando: (Me duele!! Ryoga que estamos haciendo?? me duele! me haces daño! para!!! no quiero seguir!! ayuda!!!)******

Akane consigue soltarse de Ryoga para poder hablar.

**Akane: No!! por favor Ryoga para!! me haces daño!! eres muy efusivo, cuida tus movimientos!!****  
****Ryoga: Akane!! se que quieres!!! que te gusta!! ahora no voy a echarme atrás!! te quiero!!******

Ryoga empieza agarra el extremo de las bragas de Akane y las rompe, Akane pone cara de horror y comienza a chillar.

**Akane: No!!!!!! no!! para!! Ryoga no!! Basta!!! no quiero!!!******

Ryoga no hace ni caso a las plegarias de Akane, esta demasiado entusiasmado y se empieza a bajar los pantalones dejando todas sus intimidades pegadas a las de Akane. Él ya estaba listo....  
Akane podía notar todas las protuberancias de Ryoga, él estaba a punto poseerla y ella no para de moverse y de intentar apartarse.

**Akane: Ryoga por favor!! No sigas!! esto es un error!!! Nosotros no somos así!!! por favor para!!! ****  
****Ryoga: Tranquila Akane no te haré daño.....iré despacio!!****  
****Akane: No!!! Basta!! No hagas eso!! No lo hagas por favor!!! Ha sido culpa mía pero para!!******

Ranma va llegando a casa de Ryoga y toca a la puerta, no recibe contestación de manera que se asoma a la ventana de la sala de estar.....el se sabe bastante bien la casa de Ryoga.  
No ve nada, así que pone la cabeza apoyada en la ventana y oye muchos ruidos de golpes.

**Ranma pensando: (Que estará ocurriendo ahí dentro?? Voy a ver si hay una ventana abierta)******

Finalmente trepa por el tejado y esta la ventana de una de las habitaciones abiertas y Ranma entra por ella.  
Nada mas entrar puede oír que los ruidos vienen del salón y ya consigue distinguir voces. Cuando se va acercando mas sigilosamente puede oír los gritos de terror de Akane pidiendo ayuda.

**Ranma pensando: (Es Akane pidiendo ayuda!!! dios espero que no haya llegado tarde!!)  
****  
****Ranma: Akaneeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!! estoy aquí!!!!!!!!!!!******

Ranma baja corriendo y ve la imagen de Ryoga encima de Akane, ambos desnudos.

A Ranma la sangre se le enfría de golpe.

**Ranma: Ryoga!!! apartate de ella si no quieres que te mate!!! ******

Ryoga se da la vuelta y le mira muy cabreado.

**Ryoga: Por que has tenido que venir a molestarnos??? siempre vienes a entorpecer nuestra relación!! vete de aquí!! esta es mi casa!!****  
****Ranma: Suéltala!!! no te lo digo mas!!! suéltala o te suelto un cubo de agua fría!!! ya!!****  
****Akane: Ranma......ayudame!! me duele mucho!!****  
Ranma: Imbécil que le has hecho????? estúpido de mierda!!! voy a matarte!!!  
****Ryoga: Ella vino a mi!! no tienes ningún derecho a cabrearte conmigo!! ella empezó esto!! y yo....no pude controlarme!!****  
****Ranma: Quitate de encima!!! suéltala!!! no ves que le haces daño??****  
****Ryoga: Ella vino a mi!!!****  
****Ranma: No la ves que se queja??? esta pidiéndome ayuda imbécil!! suéltala !!!!ella no esta bien!! o es que no te has dado cuenta???******

Ranma finalmente le golpe a Ryoga una patada y lo echa hacia un lado, Ryoga comienza a subirse el pantalón y se prepara para golpear a Ranma.  
Akane ya es libre y lo único que hace es acurrucarse subiéndose el vestido de nuevo llorando.

**Ryoga: Ella se ha puesto nerviosa porque te ha oído entrar!! pero hasta que tu llegaras todo iba bien!! me había dicho que le gustaba y que estaba muy atraída por mi, me estaba besando.....no tienes derecho a venir aquí a pegarme!! siento mucho que ella ya no te quiera!!****  
****Ranma: Eres imbécil o que??? No ves que esa no es forma de actuar de ella?? No te has parado a pensar porque se portaba así??? ehh??******

Akane se levanta e intenta ir hasta Ranma para abrazarle y Ryoga la coge de un brazo y la tira hacia él, la coge fuerte de las muñecas y la aprieta contra sí.

**Ranma: Ryoga suéltala!! no quiere estar contigo!!****  
****Ryoga: Ella no se va de aquí!! Tengo que hablar con ella de esto!!****  
****Akane: Ryoga suéltame por favor quiero irme con Ranma!! por favor!!! ha sido culpa mía no te guardare rencor.....pero por favor....dejame marchar y pensar en lo que te he hecho!!****  
****Ranma: Ryoga!!! esto ha sido obra de Shampoo!! Akane esta siendo manipulada!! créeme!!****  
****Ryoga: Mentira!! podía ver a Akane en sus ojos que me quería!!  
Lo que pasa es que esta bajo tu presión porque su familia la tiene obligada a casarse contigo!!!****  
****Ranma: Ves a ver a Shampoo y lo comprobaras!!! lo siento mucho por ti!! por las esperanzas!!****  
****Ryoga: Noooooooooooooooo!! no pienso soltarla!!****  
****Ranma: Bien!! entonces me veré obligado a darte una lección!!******

Ranma intenta golpear a Ryoga pero este maniobra bien y Akane sale disparada hacia un mueble golpeándose la cabeza y quedándose inconsciente.

**Ryoga: Ranma mira lo que has hecho!!!****  
****Ranma: Es culpa tuya tenias que haberla soltado!! imbécil!!!******

**Ryoga intenta coger a Akane e intenta llevársela.  
****  
Ryoga: Lo siento Ranma, pero Akane es mía!! ya hemos llegado muy lejos!! Ella y yo ya......******

Ranma empieza a hervirle la sangre y coge rápidamente la tetera de té que ya esta vacía y se la lanza a Ryoga, este se transforma en cerdo y Ranma le pega una patada que le tira volando por los aires.  
Akane cae al suelo y Ranma la recoge con mucha pena.

**Ranma pensando: (Pobre Akane.....esto todo por culpa de esa Shampoo.....ojala se vuelva a China!!!)******

**Ranma: No te preocupes Akane!! Vamos a ver que tienes y como curarte de esta maldición!!! ******

Ranma va corriendo a la consulta del Doctor Tofu con Akane en brazos y liada con una manta.


	4. Capitulo 4 Tentaciones

Perdonad por la tardanza ahí tenéis la siguiente parte!!  
Ahí va!!

CAPITULO 4______________TENTACIONES

Pronto llegan a la consulta del Doctor Tofu y les recibe enseguida.  
Ponen a Akane en una camilla, estaba bastante aturdida por lo sucedido y llorando sin parar abrazándose a si misma.

Akane: Dios mio que vergüenza que hemos hecho!! Ryoga!! donde estas?? que habéis hecho con Ryoga?? por que me lo ha beis quitado??  
Ranma: Quitado?? Doctor!! Akane tiene un problema muy gordo!! y detrás de todo esta esta esa entrometida de Shampoo!!!  
Doctor Tofu: Que le ocurre Ranma??? Parece algo muy grave!! voy a examinarla!!  
Ranma: Dios!! me los encontré a los dos así....desnudos uno encima de el otro!! que diablos le ha hecho ese cretino!! Como no ha podido darse cuenta de que ella no es así?? por dios!!  
Doctor: Ahora Ranma tienes que salir fuera, tengo que examinar a Akane a ver si....han llegado tan lejos o solo ha sido un susto....

Ranma sale de la consulta y espera impaciente....y al tiempo el Doctor Tofu sale con semblante preocupante.

Ranma: Digame Doctor!! esta bien???  
Doctor: Si....tranquilo ella....esta bien no han llegado a eso....

Ranma suspira de alivio y se sienta a descansar....

Doctor: Ranma.....Akane tiene algo muy serio, he tenido que atarla y dormirle porque solo quería echarseme encima,...dios mio nunca la había visto así...con esa cara de desesperación por mi...  
Ranma: Que?? también lo ha intentado contigo?? bueno....es posible si nos ponemos a pensar hace tiempo usted....le.....  
Doctor: Bueno eso es lo de menos!! ahora hay que tenerla a buen recaudo, ningún chico tiene que ponerse frente a ella y menos si tiene algo que ver con el como el caso de Ryoga, vale??  
Mientras yo buscare la solución...  
Ranma: Ella debe de tener un tatuaje en alguna parte del cuerpo.....es una tinta especial afrodisíaca muy potente...la lleva tatuada me lo dijo Shampoo!  
Doctor: Con tantos datos no me costara encontrar una solución!! Gracias Ranma!! Ahora dentro de un poco te la llevas a casa y la vigiláis hasta que encontremos la solución, vale??  
Ranma: Si....

Ranma coge a Akane y la lleva a hombros tapada con una manta y atada de muñecas.  
Cuando llegan a casa, la encierra en el dojo y les explica a todos el problema.

Soun y Genma celebran un plan....

Soun: Ya lo tengo! Ahora no podrá resistirse!!  
Genma: Ahora Ranma lo tiene fácil!!  
Ranma: De que habláis??? Ehhh!!!! que esto es serio!!  
Genma: Ahora es momento de casarla Ranma!! Ella se dejara hacer no sera tan violenta como de costumbre!!  
Ranma: Ni se os pase por la cabeza de que yo me vaya a aprovechar de una situación así!! ademas....yo no necesito hacer estas cosas!!  
Kasumi: Papa!! No....Akane debe de volver a su estado normal....si un día no esta Ranma con ella.....que?? se liara con el primero que pase?? No!!!  
Ranma: El Doctor ya esta buscando una solución!! ahora solo hay que protegerla..que no se acerque nadie ni mucho menos Ryoga o cualquier otro pervertido!!  
Kasumi: Otro?? que ha pasado con Ryoga??  
Ranma: Mejor no hablemos de eso..... dice muy enfadado.

Una Voz: Yo sí!!

Todos se giran inesperados a la puerta del dojo....era Ryoga con semblante muy serio....

Ranma: Que demonios haces aquí?? pervertido!!!  
Ryoga: Yo no soy ningún pervertido!! me estoy enterando ahora mismo de lo que sucedía a Akane!! Yo...pensaba que ella verdaderamente quería.....  
Ranma: Idiota!! desde cuando ella iba a querer a hacer eso contigo??? eh??  
Ryoga: Que insinuás que contigo si??  
Ranma: Tienes que saber que antes de intentarlo contigo lo hizo conmigo??  
Ryoga: Qué?? ya....lo habéis hecho???  
Ranma: No estúpido!!! intento hacerlo conmigo también!!! Eso es lo que quería ella!! No hicimos nada hombre!!

Akane despierta del sueño y ve que esta atada, y encima de un futón del dojo.

Akane: Que hago aquí?? Soltadme!!  
Ranma: Tu!! Estate quieta ahí!!! Estas hechizada por Shampoo!!  
Akane: Ryoga....yo....lo siento!!  
Ryoga: Akane.....no....yo....lo siento mas, no pude darme cuenta de que tenias un problema yo....  
Ranma: Oye!! Ya basta de disculpas!! Ya esta, vale?? ala!!

Ranma coge a Ryoga por los hombros y se lo lleva afuera del dojo y Nabiki y Kasumi quedan con Akane.

Ranma: Vamos a hacer una cosa...Shampoo intentara que Akane se vaya con alguien, así que vamos a intentar que nadie pase por esta puerta salvo yo y su familia, entendido??  
Ryoga: Y por que tu? Claro....quieres aprovecharte de la ocasión!! Pues no te creas que porque vuestros padres os hayan prometido que tengas derecho a sobrepasarte con ella!!  
Ranma: No intento nada cretino!! por quien me has tomado, por ti??  
Ryoga: Ah no?? Pues entonces tu tampoco podrás pasar!! esas son mis reglas!!  
Ranma: Yo vivo aquí!! ademas ella es mi prometida el único que tiene derecho sobre ella soy yo!!! que te quede claro!!  
Ryoga: Ya claro estas celoso...porque ella vino a mi y no a ti....  
Ranma: Imbécil!!No!!  
Ryoga: Pues mi trato es que si quieres que te ayude t tampoco podrás entrar!! esta claro??  
Ranma: Bien!! estúpido!!

En ese momento sale Nabiki.

Nabiki: Dejad de pelear ya!! que aburridos sois por dios!!  
Ryoga: Bien!! hagamos unos turnos!!  
Ranma: Yo por la noche y tu por el día!! esta bien así?  
Ryoga: Y por que tu por la noche??  
Ranma: Basta ya Ryoga!!

Nabiki queda observando y se va a descansar.....

Nabiki pensando: (Mmm!! de aquí puede sacar pasta!!)

Como era de noche Ranma empieza la ronda y queda en la puerta del dojo acampando....ve a Kasumi entrar a darle una bandeja de cena a Akane.

Ranma: Como esta Akane Kasumi??  
Kasumi: Bien...aunque me pregunta mucho por ti y Ryoga.....  
Ranma: Ya bueno, no le digas que estoy aquí fuera....le habéis explicado el asunto??  
Kasumi: Si...ya lo hemos explicado....ella ya es consciente del problema y se aguanta bastante las ganas de salir corriendo....se esta conteniendo bastante Ranma...

Cuando Kasumi entra al dojo Akane esta gritando, le duele el cuerpo....

Akane: Kasumi por favor!! desatarme!! quiero ducharme!! por favor!! quiero irme de aquí!!  
Kasumi: Lo siento Akane hasta nuevas ordenes no puedo!!

Kasumi empieza a darle de comer a Akane y esta le escupe la comida a un lado cabreada.

Akane: No quiero! Quiero irme a me habitación!! quiero comer en una mesa!! soltarme!! a mi no me ocurre nada!! sois vosotros que estáis locos!!  
Kasumi: Akane deberías de comer, te estas debilitando mucho y eso no es bueno para ti.

Kasumi sale del dojo y le dice a Ranma la verdadera situación.

Kasumi: Ranma.... Akane quiere ducharse....esta muy pesada con eso...  
Ranma: Pues que se aguante!! lo siento! Pero no podemos dejarla suelta y a manos de Shampoo!!  
Kasumi: Bueno Ranma me voy a dormir....aquí tienes tu cena!! Buenas noches y que vaya leve la guardia.  
Ranma: Buenas noches!! Gracias Kasumi!!

Pasan las horas y Ranma tiene sueño, tiene ganas de entrar al dojo a ver como esta Akane, pero se acuerda del trato con Ryoga y para su desgracia necesita su ayuda.

Ranma pensando: (Quiero entrar pero no debo!! si no Ryoga no me ayudara!!)

En ese momento se oyen las pisadas de alguien y Ranma se pone en alerta.

Voz: Ranma....como llevas la noche??  
Ranma: Nabiki?? que....que haces aquí??  
Nabiki: Ranma....quieres entrar dentro sin que nadie se entere?? puedo ayudarte si me das....5000 yens!!! que te parece??  
Ranma: No voy a colaborar!! Ademas le prometí a Ryoga que no lo haría!!  
Nabiki: Pasa de Ryoga!! eres su prometido....  
Ranma: No!! no y no!! me quedare aquí fuera!!

Nabiki se va a dormir y Ranma queda fuera, ya empieza a refrescar y tiene frío, comienza a sentirse incomodo pero hace frente a la situación...  
Mas tarde empieza a oír a Akane llorar dentro, pega una oreja en la puerta y la oye sollozar y llorar desconsoladamente...

Ranma pensando: (No nos estaremos pasando?? voy a entrar, es una causa mayor...a lo mejor esta pidiendo alguna ayuda...)

Ranma abre con cuidado la puerta, y ve a Akane en el suelo atada como estaba llorando...ella le ve y se pone contenta, Ranma la mira extrañado.

Akane: Ranma!! que bien que estas aquí!! Por favor ayudame!! quiero ir al baño!!  
Ranma: Akane...es....que..veras yo no...no debería de estar aquí.....Ryoga podría enterarse!!  
Akane: A mi el único que me importas eres tu Ranma!! Ven por favor!!

Ranma se sonroja y no puede evitar sentirse alagado por Akane a lo que finalmente sucumbe a las palabras de ésta y va en su ayuda.  
La comienza a desatar y la acompaña al baño.

Akane: No entras conmigo??  
Ranma: No!! no no!! estas loca o que?? anda! Entra ya que tienes que volver al dojo!!  
Akane: Jo.. no quiero volver allí!!  
Ranma: Vas a volver al dojo!! date prisa antes que alguien se entere!!

Ranma le pega un empujón y la mete dentro, Akane hace sus necesidades y piensa alguna solución para zafarse de Ranma.

Akane pensando: (No puedo estar mas tiempo ahí atada!! quiero irme de aquí!! no quiero volver a estar ahí sola....yo....necesito estar con alguien....con algún chico....y Ranma no querrá claro....joo...ojala estuviera aquí Ryoga....el si que querría..)

Akane sale del baño y nada mas salir se le ocurre la brillante idea de abrazar a Ranma efusivamente.  
Ranma le pilla desprevenido y se queda muy quieto nervioso por si alguien los oye o vé.

Ranma: A....Akane hay que volver al Dojo ya!!  
Akane: Jo..dejame estar así un poquito mas...por favor....después estaré ahí sola....o mejor...estate conmigo...por favor!!  
Ranma: No!! ya hemos quedado en que debes de estar sola, no estas bien!!

Akane empieza a llorar y Ranma se apena de ella.

Ranma: Vaaaale!! estaré un poco contigo hasta que te duermas, vale??  
Akane: que bien!! dice sonriendo.

Ranma pensando: (Madre mía si alguien nos ve.....mañana tendré problemas con Ryoga)


	5. Capitulo 5 Unica Oportunidad

CAPITULO 5_UNICA OPORTUNIDAD

Ranma y Akane están a solas en el dojo, Nabiki les ha dejado tranquilos y Ranma intenta relajarla un poco.

_Akane: Ranma...gracias por quedarte aquí conmigo, ahora mismo no soportaría quedarme sola, sabes? cuando estamos solos...es cuando todo cambia entre nosotros...yo puedo llegar a ser mas cariñosa y femenina si te portas bien conmigo...Ranma...

Ranma la mira extrañado pero intenta no escucharla demasiado mirando hacia todos los lados.

_Akane: Ranma...cuando vendrá el doctor tofu...me encuentro muy mal tengo un ardor por dentro...necesito todo el tiempo estar cerca de alguien! por dios!

Akane se tira a los brazos de Ranma y este se queda petrificado de nuevo.

Ranma: Akane...voy...a salir fuera ya! _dijo el chico muy colorado.

Akane: Por que quieres irte...estas...celoso por lo de Ryoga verdad? con quien mas me gustaría es contigo...lo sabes!

Ranma la mira con expectación y la coge por los hombros.

Ranma: En serio? de verdad me..prefieres a mi?

Akane: Si...puedo demostrártelo...dejame demostrártelo... _dice mientras se acerca a su rostro.

Ranma no hace por apartarse abducido por los castaños ojos de la chica mientras esta se acerca para plantarle un beso largo y apasionado. Ranma a su vez le corresponde con mas efusión dejándose llevar por lo retenido durante este tiempo que la chica se le había declarado.

En ese mismo instante llega el doctor a la casa de los Tendo con la cura de Akane, le abre Kasumi la puerta y este pierde el sentido al verla como de costumbre.

Kasumi: Ahh hola Doctor! ha encontrado al final la solución de Akane?

Doctor: Si... don...de esta Akane?

Nabiki: Hola doctor! bueno ya sabe como ayudar a Akane? vaya...se acaba lo divertido...pero antes...

A Nabiki se le ocurre alguna idea de como hacer crecer su inversión mas aun y decide hablar con se hermana llevándosela a un lado.

Kasumi: Nabiki que quieres?

Nabiki: Shhhh! quiero que sigas hablando con el doctor solo un poco mas, vale? voy a avisar a los chicos yo misma!

Nabiki coge su cámara y se dispone a ir al dojo para ver que están haciendo los chicos.

Nabiki pensando: (Seguro que Ranma ha entrado, estoy segura! voy a pillarlos antes de que el Doctor intervenga y así...por este video ganare mucho dinero, sea por parte de los padres o por parte de ellos mismos!)

Mientras en el dojo Ranma y Akane están dando rienda suelta a sus deseos retenidos y se tumban en una de las colchonetas del suelo en donde estaba la chica atada. Akane enseguida hace para poner a Ranma encima suya, ya le conoce y sabe que no le gusta que lo dominen, eso a Ranma le excita notablemente y sigue sus impulsos.

Ranma pensando: (Un momento...esto esta mal! Akane no es así! y si me dejo...que ocurrirá cuando se cure? bueno siempre puedo decir que al fin y al cabo soy un hombre...y me deje llevar...pero...no...en realidad es que me interesa mucho! no tendré otra oportunidad como esta! es mucho tiempo queriendo estar así...con ella! es tan bella y ahora esta tan sexy...antes me ha costado pero me resistí pero es que ahora no puedo...no puedo...lo siento mucho Ryoga pero es que Akane...es mía!)

Ranma deja de besar un momento a Akane y mientras piensa todo aquello le mira fijamente a los ojos ruborizado por sus pensamientos. Akane le mira extrañada y le sonríe tímida pero picaramente.

Akane: Ranma te ocurre algo? estas...estas bien? No me...deseas es eso cierto? _dice mirando hacia un lado triste.

Ranma: No! no es eso! es que..es que...no eres tu! y eso me asusta! me gustas mucho en serio! pero...es que no eres tu misma y tengo miedo...del después!

Akane: Ranma...este hechizo solo esta sacando lo mas oculto de mi, mis deseos...pero mis sentimientos permanecen y lo que siento por tí...es fuerte...yo...te...quiero! Ranma! _dice mientras le vuelve a besar.

Ranma ya con esas palabras se entrega del todo y la coge fuerte de la espalda y la nuca y la aprieta contra si dejándose llevar por la pasión. Akane poco a poco va abriendo la camisa de Ranma y este accede rápidamente a quitársela. Akane misma se va quitando la ropa con la ayuda de Ranma quien va muy deprisa. Ya esta demasiado lanzado y es un poco tarde para echarse atrás, ya no mira si alguien les ve, piensa que todos duermen y que Ryoga respeta el pacto entre ambos.

Nabiki se asoma poco a poco por la puerta y por los ruidos que oye sabe que se están besando, pero lo que le sorprende es por como lo estan haciendo, eran mucho mas efusivos de lo que pensaba y sabia que tenia que darse prisa o llegaria tarde.

Nabiki pensando: (Vaya no sabia que esos dos estaban aprovechando tanto mi descuido menos mal que llegue a tiempo que si no me quedo sin exclusiva...Ranma os sacare la pasta sea como sea!)

Nabiki va rodando la escena de los chicos, aunque esta un poco oscuro, ello les facilita también las cosas a ambos y pueden permanecer mas íntimos dejándose desinhibir mas aun.

Mientras en la casa Kasumi con el doctor y Genma y Soun van a recibirle.

Soun: Hola doctor! ha encontrado la cura de mi niña? _dice amablemente.

Doctor: Si señor! ahora debemos llevarla a mi despacho, ahí debo de hacerle un nuevo tatuaje con el antídoto! _dice sonriendo.

Genma y Soun se miran sorprendidos.

Soun: Entonces va a curar ya a mi niña?

Doctor: Si señor! vamos en cuanto antes para que no sufra mas!

Genma: Pero...no quiere antes tomar un té?

Soun: Si tómese antes un té! _dice mientras le intenta acomodar.

Genma y Soun intentan distraer al doctor para ver si Ranma y Akane hacen algo juntos que les comprometan para que no puedan rechazar casarse.

Mientras en el dojo la pasión de los chicos comienza a hacerse mas frenética, Nabiki graba toda la situación de ambos y se va haciendo sus propios planes en mente.

Ranma ya esta con el torso al descubierto y Akane le acaricia el pectoral con deseo, le acerca hacia ella bruscamente para besarle frenéticamente cogiéndole del cabello. A Ranma esos gestos le ponen muy nervioso y ello hace que se encienda mas aun, comenzando a quitarle la parte baja de la chica dejando le en ropa interior.

Ambos se abrazan fuerte y se restriegan, se olfatean y se acarician los cabellos.

Akane: Ranma...hueles tan bien! me gusta mucho tu olor...es tan varonil... _dice mientras le olfatea el cuello.

Ranma: Akane... tu piel es tan suave... _dice mientras le besa el cuello.

Nabiki pensando: (Esto es genial! seguid así y la exclusiva sera buenísima la mejor de todas! pero aunque no lo sepáis que bien que os ha venido el dichoso tatuaje de la China!)

Ranma quiere ir mas adelante y le quiere quitar la parte del sujetador a Akane para dejarla casi desnuda, y antes de hacerlo mira a la chica con consentimiento, esta asiente con su cabeza y le acaricia los hombros esperando que el chico lo haga.

Ranma: Akane estas segura de que quieres continuar con esto?

Akane: Es que no quieres? _dice tapándose con timidez sus pechos.

Ranma: Si, pero...a lo mejor después te puedes arrepentir! piensa que esto sobretodo para las mujeres suele ser importante! piénsalo!

Akane: Ranma de todas formas nos iban a obligar a casarnos...así que...porque no ahora? me gustas mucho Ranma...si que quiero...quiero que sigas... _dice mientras le engancha del cuello para besarle fuertemente.

Nabiki pensando: (Vaya con Akane ni lo imaginaba que mi hermana pudiese llegar a ser así de apasionada ni la misma Shampoo! uuhhhh como se entere Ryoga de esto...que dirá? me voy a hacer de oro...jejeje )

Mientras en la casa de los Tendo, el doctor ya se ha tomado el té amablemente.

Doctor: Bueno el té estaba muy bueno señorita Kasumi! _dice nervioso rompiendo la taza mientras un brillo le salen de las gafas.

Soun: Señor Doctor...quiere unas galletitas? ehhh? quiere ver las fotos de Kasumi de pequeña que tenemos en el álbum? _pregunto escusandose.

Doctor: Señor Soun tengo que curar a Akane ahora mismo necesita mi ayuda!

Soun: Tranquilo Ranma la tiene a buen recaudo vigilando por su bienestar! tranquilo! _dice acomodándole.

En el dojo la cosa esta que arde y los chicos siguen dándose arrumacos, Ranma ya esta perdido por Akane y es bastante brusco y efusivo, a Akane eso le pone nerviosa y sus expresiones son un poco de disgusto.

Akane pensando: (Un momento...que ocurre? que me pasa? quiero pero...esto no esta bien! no esta bien! no puedo seguir! Ranma espera! me haces...daño!)

Ranma comienza a moverse mas sinuosamente y con una mano que va resbalando por las nalgas de la chica le va bajando la parte de ropa interior que le quedaba a la chica. Akane se pone muy tensa y con una de las manos libres que le quedan se agarra las bragas impidiendo que el chico se las quite.

Akane: Espera no! _dice gritando.

Nabiki: Uhh? que ocurre? ni me digas que no van a seguir? es que me han pillado?

Nabiki se esconde como puede rápidamente, pero afortunadamente para ella, los chicos no se habían percatado de su presencia estando centrados en lo suyo.

Ranma mira a Akane con sorpresa por la reacción de esta.

Ranma: Ahh! Que ocurre Akane? no decías que...?

Akane: Ranma es que...es que...

Ranma: Tranquila iré despacio...si es eso lo que te preocupa... _dice mientras se acerca de nuevo pegándose a ella besándola en el cuello.

Akane se deja y el chico vuelve a retomar lo que estaban haciendo ambos, pero esta vez mas suave. Akane sin embargo no puede evitar estar tensa y cierra los ojos fuertes.

De nuevo están muy pegados y ahora Akane puede notar bien a Ranma, su parte masculina ahora estaba preparada y ella podía notarlo al roce.

Akane pensando: (Ranma no! no es esto así como lo queremos! esto no me gusta! Ranma para!)

Ranma sigue con lo suyo sin percatarse de la angustia que ahora su prometida esta viviendo mentalmente, la cara de Akane era de de agobio total y miedo.

De nuevo dejándose llevar por las caricias Ranma intenta quitarle la prenda baja a Akane y esta vuelve a cogérsela fuerte.

Akane: No! para!

Ranma: No... no te preocupes no te dolerá!

Akane: Ranma para! para!

Ranma ya esta demasiado directo y le consigue bajar la ropa, besa a Akane en los labios agarrándola fuertemente de su cabeza para evitar su huida y que hable.

Akane ya esta asustada y al ver que Ranma no cesa en sus intenciones intenta separarse de él con sus manos agarrándole la cabeza también empujándolo. Pero Ranma es muy fuerte y le separa las manos de su cabeza poniendo su cuerpo en forma de cruz y colándose entre sus muslos ahora desprotegidos.

La cara de angustia de Akane es indescriptible y Ranma la mira con demasiado deseo, su respiración es agitada y profunda, nunca antes le había visto así...

Akane: Ranma por favor! _dice implorando.

Ranma: He dicho que no te haré daño! te lo prometo!

Akane: Ranma que no es eso por favor quitate de encima!

Ranma no escucha las palabras de la chica y de nuevo retoma besándola apasionadamente moviéndose encima de ella, le aprieta mucho las muñecas de cogerla fuerte y no puede gritar.

En casa de los Tendo mientras el doctor tofu se percata de que le están reteniendo demasiado y se levanta para ir a buscar a Akane.

Doctor: Bueno tenemos que curar a Akane! ya me he entretenido demasiado, donde esta Akane? _dice levantándose.

Soun: Estará a solas con Ranma! no te preocupes eso les vendrá bien! _dice alegre Soun.

Doctor: No debería de dejarles solos señor! ese afrodisíaco es potente y las mujeres con ese afrodisíaco vuelven locos a los hombres...y si encima hay sentimientos de por medio se refuerza! Akane esta en peligro aun con Ranma! Ranma puede llegar a ser muy impulsivo!

Soun y Genma se miran con sorpresa y asustados, y se levantan corriendo.

Soun: de veras es eso tan...fuerte? incluso ellos que siempre están como el perro y el gato?

Doctor: Siempre que hayan sentimientos se refuerza aun mucho mas, y si encima es como el caso de estos dos que los van ocultando esto refloran y salen a la luz de la peor manera! tenemos que ayudar a Akane antes de que sea demasiado tarde y cometan tonterías! y hablo de los 2! pues Ranma también puede dejarse llevar sin pensar en nada mas que en ello...el afrodisíaco...también actúa sobre ellos...

Genma: Tenemos que ir al dojo Soun no se que sera capaz mi hijo de hacer!

En el dojo Akane pelea por quitarse a Ranma de encima, y Nabiki se percata de lo que sucede.

Nabiki pensando: (aquí tengo que intervenir! Akane esta siendo forzada y eso ya no me gusta...esto se esta convirtiendo ya...en una especie de violación! voy a intervenir! aunque el plan se me estropee)

Cuando Nabiki va a intervenir se oye un portazo en el dojo, y se ven a Soun, Genma y el Doctor atravesándola con ímpetu.

Ranma mira sorprendido y cabreado por la situación, y Akane con alivio. Sus manos aun siguen separando el cuerpo desnudo de Ranma de ella y pueden verse lagrimas saliendo de su rostro angustiado.

Todos aunque están dentro del dojo, apenas miran hacia los chicos y se acercan, están avergonzados por la situación y no quieren ver hasta donde han llegado ni mucho menos verles desnudos...entre ellos el mismo padre de Akane.

Genma: Hijo para! quitate de encima de la chica! _dice sin querer acercarse para no verlos en ese estado.

Nabiki: Esperad! no es culpa de Ranma, también ha sido Akane! _dice saliendo Nabiki de su escondite.

Akane: Por favor ayudadme! por favor! _dice intentando soltarse de las manos de Ranma que apresan sus muñecas.

Soun: Mi pequeña esta pidiendo ayuda! Ranma suéltala! ohh dios mio están desnudos? que le has hecho a mi niña? _dice llorando como siempre.

Ranma: Nada! estoy haciendo lo que me ha pedido y ella quiere! nadie va a impedírnoslo! nadie! ahh! estoy harto de vosotros! no vais a molestarnos nunca mas! _dice cogiendo a Akane fuerte apretándola contra él.

Genma: Ranmaaaaaaaaaaa suéltala hijo no ves que no quiere? esta hechizada sois victimas de un hechizo, los 2!

Ranma: Noooo Akane es mía! y ella me lo ha pedido! dejadnos en paz!

Akane intenta escapar de Ranma apartándose pero cae al suelo boca abajo, Ranma coge el cinto de su quimono y le ata las muñecas.

Genma: Hijo pero que haces? no pienso dejar que te la lleves! _dice aproximándose hacia ellos.

Cuando va a saltar hacia ellos Ranma se coloca rápidamente a Akane sobre un hombro y salta hasta una viga del techo del dojo, dejando a todos debajo.

Doctor: Ranma! escucha las palabras estáis presos del hechizo del tatuaje también te ha llegado a tí a través de ella, por favor baja antes de que cometas alguna estupidez! Akane ahora no quiere, es que no te das cuenta de que te esta

pidiendo que la sueltes?

Ranma: Ni hablar! me la pienso llevar a un sitio donde estemos tranquilos! y nadie venga a molestarnos! _dice mientras abre un agujero en el techo por una patada.

Akane: Papa por favor, por favor, por favor! ayudame! _dice Akane gritando con lagrimas mientras Ranma salta llevándosela del dojo.

Doctor: Hay que seguirlo! rápido! va a cometer una locura que después se arrepentirá toda su vida!

Soun: Dios pobrecita mi niña! Ranma es muy rápido como vamos a alcanzarle? _dice echándose las manos a la cabeza y llorando en su desesperación.

Doctor: Tenemos que averiguar donde se llevaría Ranma a Akane para estar a solas...un lugar donde Ranma guste para estar solo y que nadie le moleste..

Genma: Vamos! hay que moverse!

Todos salen corriendo mirando por todos lados por si ven a los chicos por ahí dando vueltas.

NOTA AUTORA: Siento mucho la demora, como podéis ver os he dado un capitulo muy largo, espero que os guste...que sucederá? Ranma finalmente volverá a coger cordura o terminara dañando a Akane? mas en el próximo capitulo!

Gracias por leer mi fic! Agradezco vuestras respuestas y opiniones, Gracias!

Atentamente

Chica de la Trenza ^-^


	6. Capitulo 6 Sentimientos Ocultos

CAPITULO 6_SENTIMIENTOS OCULTOS

Todos van corriendo en busca de Ranma y Akane, Soun va llamando a su pequeña desesperadamente y llorando por la calle. La gente les mira asustados porque es muy tarde ya y la noche hacia dormir a la gente de Nerima.  
Algunos se asomaban por las ventanas entre ellos estaba la misma Shampoo, Cologne y Mousse que salieron fuera al reconocer la voz de la familia Tendo.  
Estos se acercan a la familia Tendo preguntando que ocurre.

Cologne: Que ocurre señor Tendo?  
Soun: Ohh! dios mio ayudar a mi niña! _dice echándose las manos a la cabeza llorando.  
Genma: Tenéis que ayudarnos! Shampoo! Mousse! rápido! vosotros sois rápidos! _dice agitado.  
Shampoo: Ayudar a que? ser tarde y estar cansada! ademas Ranma no quiere ni verme después de lo de Akane! _dice cruzando los brazos con enfado.  
Nabiki: Eres una estúpida! encima de que esto es culpa tuya! ahora Akane esta en peligro!  
Shampoo: Que es Ryoga? ¿Y Ranma que hace que no os ayuda?  
Nabiki: Estupida China! Ranma es el problema! Se ha llevado a Akane!  
Shampoo: Para que llevarse a Akane? Es que se ha vuelto loco?  
Nabiki: Pues mas o menos! Akane y Ranma estaban...en el dojo haciendo cosas...y Ranma se le ha ido la cabeza del todo! ha raptado a Akane y se la ha llevado a algún lugar para terminar lo que habían empezado!  
Mousse: En ese caso no voy a intervenir! mejor para esos dos! Jajajaja! _dice el chico chino sujetándose las gafas.

Shampoo le mira con enfado y le pega una patada. Cologne esta verdaderamente asustada.

Cologne: Shampoo deberías de ir!  
Nabiki: Quizás ya habrá hecho lo que quería...dios mio pobre Akane!  
Soun: Ohhh dios mio mi pequeña Akane! _dice el hombre llorando desconsoladamente.

Corriendo sin parar Ranma va saltando con Akane en el hombro a cuestas de un tejado a otro. Akane no deja de gritar auxilio y la gente se asoma por las ventanas desconcertados.  
Ranma no media palabra y corre como un desesperado buscando algún lugar donde no haya nada, pero Akane se encarga de que la gente salga o les miren aunque ella esta desnuda y Ranma también.  
Finalmente después de correr mucho Ranma parece que ha encontrado algún lugar donde no hay edificios ni nadie cerca de un lago.  
Cuando baja suelta a Akane poniéndola en el suelo boca arriba y él de nuevo se colocan encima de ella cortandole la respiración. De nuevo la comienza a besar cogiéndole fuerte de la cabeza pero Akane intenta resistirse ladeando la cabeza por todos lados.

Akane: Ranma para ya! Para ya! Es que no ves que no quiero? Suéltame!

Ranma no le hace caso y sigue con lo suyo besándola por el cuello, el chico no de nuevo esta excitado y Akane lo nota.

Akane pensando: (Dios mio tengo que hacer algo! esto es el fin! yo no quiero que mi primera vez sea así! No!)

Akane intenta mirar a su alrededor aprovechando que Ranma esta entretenido en su cuello y visualiza a lo lejos un enorme lago.

Akane pensando: (Tengo que llegar allí sea como sea! es mi única salvación! pero como voy a hacerlo si tengo las manos atadas tras la espalda? como? tengo que hacer algo ya!me duelen los brazos de estar soportando el peso de los 2 en esta postura! y pronto me dolerán mas cosas si no hago algo ya!Quizás la mejor opción ahora es distraerlo...)

Akane: Ryoga! Gracias a dios que has venido! _dice Akane mirando hacia arriba.

Ranma cede y mira a todos lados en dirección donde Akane miraba llamando a Ryoga. Su plan de distracción había funcionado.

Ranma: Donde estas? Ahh dejanos en paz de una vez! es que no te das cuenta de que Akane solo me quiere a mi? Si intentas detenernos Ryoga te mato! me oyes cerdo? te mato! _dice mirando a todos lados como un loco poseído.

Akane esta verdaderamente asustada por la reacción de Ranma y por primera vez le tiene miedo de verdad. Pero ello le da un impulso cegada por el miedo y actúa alzando las piernas y golpeando a Ranma lanzandolo por el aire.  
Ella se incorpora de un salto aunque le cuesta por tener las manos atadas. Ranma cae al suelo pero se levanta enseguida en posición de guardia en combate.

Ranma: Vaaaya me has mentido, ehh? Muy bien! Vas a pelear conmigo, Akane? Sabes que no puedes!  
Akane: Soy una luchadora de artes marciales y lo usare! aunque sea contra tí! No pienso dejar que me hagas daño sin antes hacer lo imposible! aunque seas mas fuerte que yo y ademas este limitada por tener las manos atadas a la espalda!  
Ranma: Bien! vamos adelante que tengo prisa! si te gano te estarás quieta?  
Akane: Nunca! te estoy diciendo que no quiero pero tu sigues! eres un inconsciente!  
Ranma: Es culpa tuya!tu siempre vas provocando pero ahora tendrás lo que querías! Vamos ven a luchar que quiero seguir con lo que estábamos!  
Akane: No estábamos con nada! Vas a hacer algo de lo que te arrepentirás! estúpido!  
Ranma: Ahh! tu eres la estúpida! si quieres lo mismo que yo ademas me has dicho que me quieres! tu has sido la que ha empezado esto! así que vamos a terminarlo ya!

Akane pensando: (Ahh no seas estúpida Akane si no puedes ganarle! él es mucho mas fuerte que tú y ademas estas limitada, terminara pegándote una paliza y ademas terminar con lo que estaba...mejor salir de aquí huyendo...el lago...el lago es la única forma...)

Ranma: No te atreves ehh? bien pues iré yo! _dice saltando hacia ella con la pierna en alto para golpearla.

Akane se aparta de una salto a la derecha e intenta pegarle una patada, Ranma intenta pegarle un puñetazo y falla. Akane salta hacia atrás dando una voltereta y sale corriendo hacia el lago.

Ranma: No corras cobarde y enfrentate a mi! _dice corriendo tras ella aun sin saber las intenciones de la chica.

Akane pensando: (Tengo que llegar hacia el lago aunque eso hiera mi orgullo como luchadora de artes marciales pero esto...es supervivencia! tengo que llegar antes de que me vuelva a apresar!)

Akane va apretando el paso y Ranma se va dando cuenta en la dirección en donde va y se enfurece. Comienza a correr muy rápido y la alcanza cogiéndola por la espalda agarrándola por el cuello rodeando el brazo. Akane reacciona dándole un cabezazo en la nariz, Ramna se queda aturdido pero sigue corriendo, tiene sangre en la nariz y en la boca. Akane retoma la carrera y corre mas rápido que nunca pero su prometido es mucho mas rápido y la alcanza tirándose encima de ella de plancha.  
Akane cae al suelo a escasos metros del lago y esta agotada por la carrera. Le cuesta mucho respirar con Ranma encima, este se levanta y la pone de nuevo boca arriba.

Ranma: Te crees que no sabia cual era tu plan? Muy lista...querías irte al lago porque sabias que si me transformaba en chica no podría terminarlo verdad? No sabes lo que ibas a hacer...tu sabes lo que te perderías?

Akane se ha hecho mucho daño al caer al suelo de plancha con el cuerpo de Ranma encima y se ha golpeado la barbilla y la nariz, tiene la cara rasgada del suelo y sangre en la boca del golpe en la barbilla.

Ranma: Venga si se que tu también quieres...no te resistas no te haré daño tranquila! _dice sonriendo maliciosamente.

Ranma retoma el acto de nuevo y agarra la cabeza de Akane para inmovilizarla de nuevo para besarla fuertemente.  
Akane ya no se resiste le duele mucho el cuerpo y ya le da igual.  
El joven va bajando por el cuello y va haciendo movimientos rítmicos destrejarse con la chica. Akane sigue llorando pero ya no grita ni hace nada por moverse. Ranma ya esta preparado pero a Akane le entra de nuevo al pánico al notar la parte masculina de Ranma, así que comienza a agitarse intentando resistirse.

Ranma: Tranquila veras que te gustara! si tu también quieres! no estés tensa si no te dolerá!

Ranma le separa los muslos aunque Akane hace fuerza por cerrarlos, el chico ya esta a punto de comenzar el acto cuando es interrumpido por unas inesperadas palabras de Akane.

Akane: Ranma te quiero! No lo hagas! Confío en tí!

Ranma la mira desconcertado y con expresión triste.

Akane: Te quiero! Te quiero mucho Ranma! desde siempre! No lo hagas! _dice con lagrimas en los ojos.

Ranma se emociona y se va apartando de ella poco a poco. Akane se alivia y se va incorporando viendo la reacción que ha causado en el chico.

Mientras los otros siguen en su busca. Shampoo puede divisar a lo lejos unas sombras que están en el suelo agachados. Por el lugar donde están de apartados deduce que es Ranma y Akane ademas de reconocer las siluetas.

Shampoo: Estar allí! vamos! _dice corriendo a toda prisa hasta allí.

Todos corren hacia ellos, Akane les puede ver porque vienen en la dirección en donde se encuentras Ranma. Éste aun esta conmocionado y aun no se ha dado cuenta de que vienen tras él.

Ranma: Aka...ne! _dice triste.  
Akane: Ranma... _le dice mirando apenada con lagrimas en los ojos.

Akane pensando: (Ahora es el momento! debo de meterme en el lago ya antes de que se le vuelva a ir la cabeza!)

Akane salta y corre hasta el lago, Ranma se percata de que quiere escapar e intenta ir tras ella corriendo pero oye las voces de los otros intentando detenerle.

Shampoo: Ranma! No lo hagas! Detente!  
Genma: Hijo para ya! dejala ir!  
Soun: Raaaaaaaaaaanmaaa como le hayas hecho algo a mi pequeña me las pagaras!

Akane pisa el lago y se mete dentro de él sumergiéndose hasta la cintura. Ranma se queda en la orilla y se tira de rodillas rendido.

Akane pensando: (Ha ido por poco! Ha ido por poco! Ya estoy a salvo...)

Shampoo: Mousse dejale ropa! Ranma estar desnudo!

Mousse se quita la parte de arriba de la camisa larga china y al menos le tapa bastante a Ranma. Se siente avergonzado y esta aturdido pensando en lo que iba a hacer.

Llegan rápido Nabiki y el doctor Tofu. Soun se acerca hasta Akane y le da su camisa para taparla sacándola de allí. Akane no para de llorar y abraza a su padre respirando por el susto.

Soun: Hija mía! que te han hecho? vamos que el doctor te cure de una vez!  
Akane. Tranquilo papa! Ranma no ha podido al final...no te enfades! ayudame de una vez con esto!

Soun coge en brazos a su pequeña y se dirige hacia la consulta con el doctor tofu.  
La ponen en una camilla y el doctor le inyecta algo.

Soun: Que es eso? doctor?  
Doctor: Es una anestesia! Hay que dormirla!  
Soun: Y como se cura esto entonces?  
Doctor: Hay que hacerle otro tatuaje con el antídoto, se lo haremos en el tobillo en el otro extremo del cuerpo. El antidoto neutralizara el afrodisíaco. Le haremos exactamente el mismo dibujo para que tenga la misma dosis!

Pasan unas 5 horas desde que Akane ingreso en el hospital. Ranma esta en casa de los Tendo pensativo sentado en frente del lago donde tantas veces le lanza su padre. Allí con él esta Shampoo, Cologne, Mousse, Nabiki, Kasumi y Genma.

Shampoo: Airen yo sentir mucho! de verdad!  
Ranma: No vuelvas a llamarme Airen! Nunca! _dice gritándola.  
Cologne: Oye yerno no le hables así a mi nieta! _dice amenazándolo.  
Ranma: Fuera de aquí no quiero volver a veros nunca! os odio! fuera de mi casa! _se levanta agresivo.  
Shampoo: Esta no ser tu casa! Ser casa de Akane Tendo!  
Ranma: Akane Tendo es mi prometida así que esta también es mi casa y no quiero que la molestéis nunca mas! Nunca! No quiero volver a veros andar cerca de ella! Esto ha sido culpa tuya Shampoo! Casi la... la... dios! _dice poniéndose las manos en la cabeza de agobio.  
Kasumi: Lo siento mucho pero es mejor que os vayáis a casa, Ranma esta muy nervioso aun por lo ocurrido y no sabe lo que dice... _dice excusando a Ranma.  
Cologne: Gracias Kasumi! Nos vamos Shampoo! _dice agarrando a su nieta del brazo.

Salen fuera a la calle acompañados por Kasumi gentilmente. Cuando van a marcharse Ranma sale inesperadamente llamando a Shampoo.

Ranma: Shampoo! ven un momento!

Shampoo mira a su abuela con temor e incertidumbre y su abuela le hace gesto de consentimiento y la espera.  
Se acerca finalmente hasta Ranma a pocos centímetros.

Shampoo: Ranma yo sentir mucho! ser una inconsciente...perdoname!  
Ranma: Shampoo mirame!

Shampoo le mira a los ojos fijamente pero tímida.

Ranma: Quiero que sepas y que de una vez comprendas que nunca me casare contigo, nunca me fijare en ti ni en nadie mas que no sea Akane! Mi corazón pertenece a Akane! siempre la querré a ella sola! y nadie mas! así que no pierdas el tiempo en hacer nada por conseguirme pues lo único que obtendrás es mi odio! Así que mejor...vete y no vuelvas por aquí al menos hasta que vengas con intenciones de amistad con mi familia! Por favor! Se que va en contra de tus leyes pero es que nunca tendrás me corazón...es algo que debes de tener claro! Ningún hechizo podrá contra mi amor por Akane! Eso es inevitable!  
Shampoo: Eso lo dices por lo que ha pasado porque tu sentir culpable pero esto pasara! tu también estar hechizado!  
Ranma: No...ahora no estoy hechizado y antes de haber pasado lo que ha pasado tampoco lo estaba y en el fondo lo sabes! Sabes que la única persona que me importa es Akane! Si quieres hacer algo porque me sienta bien después de lo que has hecho, solo puedes irte! y dejarme en paz para siempre! desiste en ser mi esposa para siempre!

Shampoo no puede mediar palabra y de sus ojos salen unas lagrimas.

Shampoo: Ranma Wo ai ni! Adiós! _dice saliendo corriendo de allí.

Ranma: Adiós Shampoo! _dice triste.

Shampoo y Cologne salen de allí, Ranma vuelve dentro de la estancia cuando suena el teléfono.

Kasumi: Ranma lo coges tu? serán igual de la consulta del doctor! _dice amablemente.

A Ranma le da un vuelco el corazón y lo coge rápidamente.

Ranma: Diga?

Soun: Ranma el doctor ya ha terminado el tatuaje... Akane esta despertando...lo digo para que le digas a los demás que lo sepan, vale?

Ranma: Bien! yo...se los diré a los demás! ¿esta bien? ¿se ha curado de ese maldito hechizo?

Soun: Ehhh aun no lo sabemos...veremos sus reacciones con nosotros...con el doctor que es un hombre...veremos si se le pasa! Ya...cuando este un rato despierta os llamo y os digo, vale?

Ramna: Entendido! estaremos esperando...

Ranma cuelga e informa a los demás del estado de Akane. Hay un silencio entre los demás y Ranma sube a las habitaciones...dirigiéndose a la de Akane en especial.

Cuando entra se asoma por la ventana para tratar de recordar cuando él a veces entraba por esa ventana sin que nadie lo supiera. Se sienta en la cama y piensa un buen rato en lo ocurrido.

Ranma pensando: (Por un lado tengo unas ganas terribles de verla pero por otro lado...me siento tan avergonzado...¿como he podido ser capaz de comportarme así? estaba endiablado! ademas no sabría que decirle después ni como actuar...ni mucho menos se como estará ella ni siquiera si se habrá curado...)

Unos minutos después oye por las escaleras unos pasos precipitados hacia donde estaba él.

_Ranmaaaaa!

Ranma oye una voz muy común de él con la de Kasumi detrás. Por la puerta aparece Ryoga disgustado seguido de Kasumi que parecía querer tranquilizarme.

Ryoga: Ranma! ¿que demonios ha ocurrido, ehh?

Kasumi: Lo siento Ranma no me ha hecho caso ha subido rápidamente!

Ranma: No te preocupes Kasumi! Dejanos solos por favor!

Kasumi sale de la estancia dejando a Ryoga y Ranma solos. Ambos chicos se están mirando a la cara incómodamente. Ranma ni se inmuta y Ryoga esta en posición amenazante a punto de estallar.

Ranma: Adelante si vas a pegarme hazlo! _dice acercándose a Ryoga.

Ryoga se aguanta la tensión y poco a poco va soltando los puños y relajándose.

Ryoga: Ranma...¿como estas?

Ranma: No muy bien! Pero no importa como me sienta yo! Lo que importa es como se sienta Akane!.

Ryoga: He llamado al doctor y me ha contado que ha ocurrido...

Ranma: Lo siento no pude respetar el pacto! Yo...también estoy enamorado de Akane para que ocultarlo mas tiempo?

Ryoga: Bueno yo también caí bajo ese hechizo aunque estoy seguro de que no habré llegado a hacerle tanto daño como le habrás hecho tú!

Ranma: Por que?

Ryoga: Porque ella te quiere a tí! _dice triste.

Ranma: Entonces?

Ryoga: Yo no puedo evitar intentar seguir protegiéndola aun a pesar de que te quiere a tí!

Ranma: Ryoga! Yo no estoy muy seguro de eso!

Ryoga: Yo si...después iré a verla si esta curada claro!

Ranma: Yo no se si podre soportar la idea de hablar con ella...tengo pánico a su reacción!

Ryoga: No vas a ir a verla? Ranma no me lo puedo creer!

Ranma: Lo sé soy un cobarde! _dice sentándose en la cama.

Ryoga camina de un lado para otro de la habitación alterado.

Ryoga: No me lo puedo creer! Ni siquiera se lo vas a decir a ella lo que me has dicho a mi!

Ranma: Es que no me lo puedo creer que haya hecho eso! Como puede haberseme ido tanto la cabeza por dios! _dice poniéndose las manos en la cara llorando.

Ryoga: Ranma...

Ryoga se sienta en la cama al lado de Ranma y se apena mucho por él. Le pone una mano en el hombro para aliviar su dolor.

Ryoga: Ranma no es culpa tuya! Tienes que ir a verla! de hecho seguro que te esta esperando!

Ranma: He pensado incluso en irme de esta casa! Pienso que no me merezco estar aquí después de eso! No si ni siquiera somo mirar a Soun! Es que siento tanta vergüenza por lo ocurrido...todo eso ha hecho ver el monstruo que llevo dentro!

Ryoga: Ranma no es ningún monstruo! Lo que salio de ti fue el amor que sientes hacia Akane! Solo que potenciado por ese estúpido afrodisíaco...se muy bien como te sientes pues a mi me ocurrió lo mismo! Tu sabes lo que se me pasaba a mi por la cabeza después de lo que estaba a punto de hacer con Akane? ehh? Pero sin embargo no huí! me trague mi orgullo y decidí ayudarla!

Ranma: Ryoga pero es que tu no sabes lo que llegue a hacer! es que llegue a raptarla e incluso le pegue!

Ryoga: Bueno eso no esta muy bien pero...no eras tu! quiero decir...no estabas en tus cabales! Vale?lo único que permaneció es tu amor por ella!

Los chicos quedan unos segundo en silencio cada uno reflexionando sobre lo ocurrido.

Ryoga: Yo te acompaño! Entro yo primero si quieres y después entras tu! vale? Pero tu solo!

Ranma: Ryoga es que no lo sé! No se que hacer! Y si no quiere verme? Ohhh no soportaría que me rechazara! _dice agobiándose.

Ryoga: Estoy seguro de que al menos te escuchara! Es Akane recuerdas? Si hablas bien con ella, y si sobretodo eres sincero...ella te escuchara! No intentes buscar escusas de lo ocurrido...dile la verdad! _dice poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Ranma: Ryoga aun no entiendo porque ella no te quiere! Eres un gran amigo!

Ryoga: Oye recuerda que esto lo hago porque la quiero! No porque quiera ayudarte esta claro! _dice disimulando.

Ranma se sonríe sabiendo que lo dice con ironía, sabe que no habla en serio. Ryoga se levanta y decide bajar abajo con los demás, Ranma le sigue y esperan la llamada nueva de la consulta del doctor ansiosos por saber del estado de Akane.

Pasan unas 3 horas mas, ya es casi mediodía pero Ranma no había comido, los nervios le cerraban el apetito. Kasumi esta en sus quehaceres, Nabiki en su habitación leyendo y Genma esta durmiendo la siesta.

Finalmente el teléfono suena de nuevo y lo coge Ranma ansioso.

Ranma: Diga?

Doctor: Ranma dile a los demás que parece que Akane esta bien! He estado un buen rato con ella y no parece comportarse como antes...de nuevo parece la misma de siempre y se encuentra bien!.

Ranma: Doctor...puedo ir a verla?

Doctor: Bueno aun es pronto para eso pero...le preguntare si quiere recibir visitas...eso si...estaría bien que trajerais ropa para ella...quiero que se quede por si acaso en observación un día mas, vale?

Ranma: Bien ahora le digo a Kasumi que prepare ropa para ella y se la llevamos!

Ranma cuelga y le pide a Kasumi que le prepare ropa para Akane que se quedara un poco mas allí. Les informa a todos de lo que le ha dicho el doctor y quiere echarse un poco a descansar.

Ryoga se levanta y se dispone para salir.

Ryoga: Bueno entonces...de momento no se puede visitar, no?

Ranma: Parece que debe de descansar un poco mas y ver si eso esta bien hecho del todo! Yo iré a descansar un rato y esperare nueva señal!

Ryoga: Bien en ese caso iré a casa! Ya me dices como va todo vale? Hasta pronto! _dice saliendo por la puerta.

Ranma sube a su habitación y se recuesta un poco intentando descansar. Al rato cae rendido después de pensar mucho en lo que le diría a Akane. Oye como alguien le toca a la puerta. Es Kasumi quien entra en la habitación después de darle permiso Ranma.

Entro con una mochila y una bolsa con lo que parecía comida embalada.

Kasumi: Ranma...quieres ir a la clínica a llevárselo a Akane y a papa por favor?

Ranma: Yo? No se si es buena idea...

Kasumi: Ranma estoy seguro de que quieres ir a verla...ve! dile que yo no podía a papa y ya esta! así la ves! te parece bien? _dice guiñando el ojo.

Ranma: Y Nabiki?

Kasumi: Ahh! diles que Nabiki no estaba en casa y ya esta! No tardes y ves ya! _dice saliendo de la habitación.

Ranma queda pensativo pero sale precipitado con la mochila y la bolsa. Va de camino a la consulta y no para de pensar en que hacer cuando vea a Akane...no hacia mas que pasarsele por la mente una y otra vez lo que ocurrió...y lo que le dijo ella...al final del todo que le hizo recapacitar...

Ranma pensando: (Estoy de los nervios! que me dirá cuando me vea? estara enfadada conmigo?

estara mal? Yo tengo tantas ganas de verla...lo que dijo al final...lo dijo bajo el hechizo? o era ella misma en ese momento? tengo que hablar con ella lo necesito! Akane espero que me dejes verte! por favor! yo...necesito hablar contigo!Akane...yo tambien tengo algo que decirte...)

Sumergido en sus pensamientos llega enseguida a la puerta de la clinica, toca la puerta y enseguida le abre la puerta el doctor.

Doctor: Hola Ranma! Gracias por traer la ropa de Akane! _le hace entrar en la clínica.

Ranma: Como...esta Akane?

Doctor: Parece que la cura ha hecho efecto! _dice sonriente.

Ranma: Doctor...ella... ¿que ha dicho? de...lo que ocurrió?

Doctor: Pues la verdad no ha hablado del tema, esta como muy callada! Su padre esta en la habitación con ella...pero apenas ella media palabra...pero sera cuestión de días...mejorara ya veras! _dice poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

Ranma: Puedo entrar a verla?

El doctor le mira con tristeza y desconcierto. Quería mandarle a casa pero antes quería intentar aliviar a Ranma y no dejar que el chico se vaya con ese nudo en el estomago..

Doctor: Dejame que se lo pregunte antes, deacuerdo? Pero...la ataremos por si acaso la cura no ha funcionado y se echase sobre ti de nuevo. Estoy seguro de que se ha curado pero es mera precaución, vale?

Ranma: Si...esperare aquí en la sala!

El doctor entra en la habitación de Akane, Ranma esta impaciente y nervioso por miedo al rechazo de Akane. El doctor tarda un poco y eso le pone histérico...no le gusta esperar y mas en esta angustiosa situación.

A los minutos sale el doctor y Soun bastantes serios. Ramna enseguida se dirige hacia ellos nervioso.

Ranma: Que tal?

Soun: Ya puedes entrar, dejaremos la puerta abierta...yo estaré aquí fuera por si a Akane le pasase algo, bien?

Ranma: Entonces quiere verme?

Doctor: Si hijo! Entra te esta esperando! _dice sonriente.

Ranma: Y a usted le importa que entre a verla, Soun?

Soun: Ranma...ya no estoy enfadado...Akane me ha contado...se que estabas hechizado...no estoy enojado contigo...pero no quiero que la hagas llorar mas...deacuerdo?

Ranma asiente con la cabeza y se dirige lentamente hacia la habitación de Akane. Sus pasos son inseguros y le tiembla el cuerpo. Toca a la puerta y Akane le da permiso...el escuchar la voz de ella le estremecía de sobremanera.

Finalmente aparece por la puerta con las cosas de ella sonriente.

Cuando entra en la habitación ve a Akane atada en la cama con una cadena, pero esta semi sentada muy pegada a la ventana, aunque esta atardeciendo hay mucha iluminación en la habitación con preciosas vistas al jardín de la clínica. Esa iluminación junto con la postura que tiene la joven le hace parecer bella y al mismo tiempo triste.

Cuando aparece Ranma por la puerta le mira pocos instantes y le saluda sonriendo tímidamente.

Akane: Hola Ranma! Pasa! _dice mirando hacia lo que lleva en las manos.

Ranma: Ho...la Akane!

Akane: Que llevas ahí?

Ranma: Ahh! esto? te lo ha preparado Kasumi! Y esto es para que te lo comas! es un bizcocho de chocolate!

Akane sonríe tiernamente mientras ve como Ranma le enseña las cosas que con tanto cariño le había preparado su hermana mayor.

Akane: Que pinta mas buena tiene todo! Kasumi siempre cuidándome mucho! _dice sonriendo tiernamente.

Ranma: Sii...esta Kasumi no se que haríamos sin ella! _dice nervioso mirando hacia un lado.

Akane: Gracias por traérmelo Ranma!

Ranma: De...nada!

Akane vuelve a mirar por la ventana el paisaje y Ranma esta de pie nervioso, no sabe que decir y mueve los dedos de las manos sin parar.

Ranma: Como estas?

Akane: Bueno...pues aun no se si estoy curada...verdaderamente esta vez Shampoo lo ha hecho bien, ehh?

Ranma: Ya no vas a verla mas por casa! Lo prometo!

Akane: No importa Ranma...ya...

Ranma: Lo siento! Lo siento mucho Akane! _dice interrumpiéndola.

Akane queda en silencio y escucha atentamente al joven que ahora esta angustiado.

Akane: Yo...también lo siento...por mi culpa casi haces algo horrible...lo siento!

Ranma: No me pidas perdón! Ha sido culpa mía! Nunca le pare del todo los pies a Shampoo y por mi culpa siempre ha intentado hacerte daño! Pero esta vez ha ido demasiado lejos e incluso ha dañado a Ryoga!

Akane: Ryoga como esta?

Ranma: Mal por haberte hecho daño! se siente terrible!

Akane: Dile que no se preocupe que el sera para mi como siempre! Nada cambiara entre nosotros! _dice sonriendo.

Ranma: Creo que eso deberías decírselo tu cuando le veas!

Akane vuelve de nuevo a sumergirse en su silencio y observa la ventana con detenimiento.

Ranma: Akane...es culpa mía! Ya no volverás a ver a Shampoo...le he dicho que no quiero nada con ella!

Akane: Eso siempre se lo dices y vuelve! así que volverá!

Ranma: Pero le he dicho algo mas que le tenia que haber dicho desde hace mucho tiempo y no lo hice por vergüenza...pero ahora...eso le ha hecho recapacitar...espero!

Akane: Que le has dicho esta vez?

Hay momentos de tensión entre ambos, Akane espera la respuesta de Ranma pero a este no le salen las palabras.

Ranma: Le he dicho que...que...si vuelve a acercarse a ti la odiare para siempre!

Akane: Bien...quizás en ese caso no vuelva en un tiempo! _dice volviendo a mirar por la ventana.

Ranma pensando: (Mierda lo he vuelto a hacer! He vuelto a acobardarme y a ocultar mis sentimientos hacia ella! soy un cobarde! tengo que decírselo! debo decírselo...ella... me lo dijo a mi! creo que estaba siendo ella misma...bueno en realidad...me da igual si no siente lo mismo que yo se lo voy a decir! ya no aguanto mas esta situación!)

Ranma: No...le he dicho eso... _dice acercándose a Akane.

Akane le mira sorprendido y le escucha atentamente mirándolo a los ojos.

Ranma se acerca mucho y se sienta al lado de ella en la cama.

Ranma: Le he dicho que no pierda mas el tiempo conmigo porque...porque...yo...no la quiero! Yo...quiero...le he dicho que yo te quiero a tí Akane! Eso es! Te quiero! Mucho! Tanto hasta irseme la cabeza por completo! Estoy loco por ti Akane desde hace mucho tiempo!

Akane: Ranma... _dice sorprendida.

Ranma se aparta un poco de Akane y mira hacia otro lado frustrado.

Ranma: Pero...entiendo que ahora no quieras ni acercarte a mi, y de hecho entiendo hasta que me repudies por lo que estuve a punto de hacer...pero tus palabras me sacaron de ese estado de locura...lo que no se es si lo que dijiste estaba bajo los efectos del hechizo o no...y eso es algo que me preocupa porque entonces...seria el único que siente algo por los dos!

Akane: No se si lo dije por los efectos del hechizo pero...no he estado siempre hechizada, Ranma!

Ranma gira bruscamente la cabeza hacia la joven mirándola sorprendido y atento.

Akane: Lo sabes! Una de las cosas por las que siempre te has comportado como un cretino ha sido por eso...porque sabias en parte que me tenias del alguna forma...y no porque estuvieras prometido a mi...

Ranma: Saber que?

Akane: Que te quería! Sabias siempre que yo sentía algo por tí!

Ranma: Sentías?

Akane: Si...

Ranma: Y ahora? No sientes?

Akane: Ahora no se si estoy hechizada...así que no voy a hablar de como me siento ahora porque no se si seria viable!

Ranma: Estas...enfadada conmigo?

Akane: No...

Ranma: Pero y si hubiese llegado tan lejos? ¿Y si hubiese terminado aquello? Ademas te pegue! Akane no puedo perdonarme eso!

Akane: Si hubieses llegado a eso...yo no se como estaría ahora...pero desde luego no te culparía...es culpa del hechizo claro...pero no se como me sentiría...así que mejor dejemos el tema y pensar que no ha ocurrido nada! sera lo mejor...

Ranma: Pero...seguiremos...igual que antes? es decir...

Akane: Prometidos te refieres?

Ranma asiente con la cabeza nervioso y hay tensión entre los chicos.

Ranma: Akane...yo...quiero ser tu prometido...si quieres! es mas! empezaremos de nuevo una relación distinta a la que llevábamos! Prometo no hacerte llorar ni enfadar ni mucho menos daño...ni siquiera prestare atención a las demás! Hablare con todas si hace falta!

Akane: Bueno...Ranma yo...necesito tiempo...y necesito...creerte! Ahora debo de ver si estoy curada del todo para ver si soy yo misma! Aunque estoy segura de que lo que haces es porque te sientes mal por lo ocurrido pero no es necesario...no quiero que hagas esto por pena... _dice triste mirando de nuevo a la ventana.

Ranma: Akane si que hago esto por tí! Pero no en ese sentido! Sabes? En parte...quiero y aunque parece cruel e insensible aun no paro de quitarme las imágenes de la cabeza de tu y yo en el dojo...y la parte mas mala y oscura de mi dice que quiere seguir con ello...y algún día poder hacerlo con total libertad! Quiero hacerlo contigo Akane! Aunque no así...no paro de pensar en eso! Y solo tengo ganas de tocarte!

Akane le mira sorprendida y se hace hacia atrás con miedo a las palabras del chico.

Akane: Ranma...no entiendo lo que dices...seguro que me lo dices para no hacerme sentirme rastrera...

Ranma se acerca a ella y le coge de una de las manos libres y se la pone en su pecho.

Ranma: Mira como late! Cada vez que me acerco mas a tí veras que late mas y mas fuerte! Y es que cuando mi cuerpo se acerca mas al tuyo...se estremece y se tensa, todo me quema! Akane te quiero! No es por lo ocurrido! Eso lo único que ha hecho es acercarme a ti corporalmente y finalmente mis sentimientos han escapado por la brecha que ha dejado mi acercamiento hacia tí.!

Akane: Ranma...yo...

Ranma: Quiero que seas mi prometida! Y quiero que salgamos juntos! Porque te quiero y se que tu también me quieres a pesar de todo lo mal que he portado contigo! Pero te compensare con tal de que me dejes estar a tu lado!

Quedan mudos unos instantes y Ranma se acerca al rostro de Akane poco a poco ladeando la cabeza para besar a la joven quien esta petrificada por las palabras de este cuando Soun y el doctor invaden la habitación.

Soun: Vaya vaya vaya! Que pena no tener una cámara! _dice sonriendo.

Los dos jóvenes miran avergonzados y Ranma se aleja poco a poco de Akane.

Soun: No pasa nada seguir, seguir! _dice sonriendo.

Akane: Papá por favor! No vas a cambiar!

Ranma: No...importa! Así el también lo ve!

Soun: Ver que?

Ranma de nuevo se acerca a ella y deja su rostro muy pegado al suyo. La chica esta acurrucada en la cama avergonzada.

Ranma pensando: (Lo voy a hacer aquí delante de estos! es lo que siempre ella ha querido! Tengo que hacerlo! Ya me da igual todo con tal de estar con ella como estuve en el dojo...)

Ranma: Akane...mirame! Quieres casarte conmigo?

Akane: Ranma!

Soun:Ohhhh! Vaya y Genma sin estar aquí! _dice llorando de emoción.

Ranma: Que me dices Akane?

Akane esta callada y le mira tenso, el joven esta viviendo los momentos mas intensos de su vida esperando la respuesta de la chica.

Finalmente la chica sonríe y unas lagrimas salen de sus ojos.

Akane: Si...quiero! _dice sonriendo dulcemente.

Ranma sonríe con alivio y se acerca a su rostro para besarla, Akane cierra los ojos ladeando la cabeza para corresponderle pero su padre se entromete en medio de ambos.

Soun: Esperad! esto no debe de ser así! Quiero que estén la familia delante de este acontecimiento! Ohh! Tu padre estará tan orgulloso de ti Ranma! _dice llorando de emoción.

Soun sale fuera de la habitación tirando hasta confeti, va al teléfono a avisar a los demás de lo ocurrido entre los jóvenes y ambos se miran avergonzados por la situación. El doctor tofu les da la enhorabuena y desata a Akane.

Akane: Me dejas libre doctor? pero...y la cura?

Doctor: Bueno después de Ranma haberse acerado mas de una vez a ti y no te has abalanzado sobre el después de saber lo que sientes significa que estas curada al menos de momento...Ranma si ves que alguna noche se va a tu habitación o hace cosas raras con demás chicos me lo dices y la traes vale? aunque creo que esta curada del todo! _dice sonriendo.

Cuando el doctor suelta a Akane, los chicos se abrazan con cariño y se disponen a salir de la clínica. Fuera les esperan todos con pancartas incluidas de "vivan los novios! Y dándoles una fiesta en medio de la calle. Vuelven cogidos de la mano a casa, todos están muy felices pero apenas les dejan solos..no quieren perderse ni un detalle de los chicos.

Todos quedan hasta tarde despiertos, la fiesta fue grande y habían puesto mucha comida. Akane y Ranma están cansados y muy emocionados aun por lo ocurrido y quieren descansar. Cada uno se va a su habitación a descansar, suben la escalera y Akane antes de entrar a su habitación Ranma la llama interrupiendola.

Ranma: Akane estas bien de...de lo del tatuaje?

Akane: Si tranquilo...estoy bien no pienso en locuras! _dice sonriendo.

Ranma: Akane!

Akane: Si Ranma?

Ranma: Que si...si quieres venir..osea...si quieres pasar alguna noche por mi habitación...ya sabes! a...verme...que puedes! vale? _dice sonrojado.

Akane: Jajajaa! Vale! pero con tu padre lo veo difícil!jajajaa

Ranma: Ohh vaya por dios! que malo es no tener una habitación individual!

Akane: Pero...puedes venir tu a la mía...por la ventana...como siempre! _dice guiñando un ojo mientras entra en la habitación.

Ranma se queda sonriendo en el pasillo y se mete en su habitación con su padre a dormir.

FIN

NOTA AUTORA: Bueno espero que os haya gustado el fanfic, ha sido los dos últimos capítulos intensos! Pero emotivos y llenos de acciones y dialogo deseado por muchos entre Akane y Ranma! Espero que os haya gustado y que hayáis disfrutado leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo!

De veras que agradezco muchísimo vuestros mensajes de animo!

Nos leemos en otro fanfic!

Saludos a todos!

Atentamente

Chica de la Trenza ^-^


End file.
